Addicted to You
by xxbegonedeidaraxx
Summary: The war is finally over and Korra is finally at ease. But what happens when Amon comes back with revenge and what happens when revenge turns into lust? Can Korra keep their physical relationship a secret? Or will it destroy her sanity? Rated M for dark romance, language, and violence. Korra x Amon / Noatak. Amorra . Finally Done. SEQUAL IS UP JUSS SAYING
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back Amon

Chapter one: Korra

It was a long day. Korra had to" re-bend" about forty five people today. Training for the refurbished pro bending championship was brutal. Six intense hours of training for two weeks now and only one more to go. But today, Korra was in high spirits because it was Friday night and Tenzin's family was visiting Katara, so that meant it was time to party it up! She grabbed her pelt and quickly wrapped it around her. _Hehe, wait till I show'em these! _Korra planned to surprise Bolin, Mako, and Asami with tickets to a play that Korra has been _dying_ to go to. It was around nine at night and daytime shops were closing up while daring clubs were just about opening. For the first time, Korra felt completely at ease wondering the streets at night. Amon…..Noatak, was finally gone along with his creep of a brother.

Korra finally reached the probending arena. The tickets clutched in her hands. _Oh boy! This is going to be the best play ever! Lots of fighting, action, and best of all, I'm going to go see it with Mako! _The thought of him being her boyfriend still shocked her, but it was a nice kind of shock.

"Hey Korra! I mean…._Avatar._" Korra could recognize that voice anywhere.

She turned and saw him jog up to her with some grocery bags in his left hand and Pabu on his shoulders.

"Bolin! Hey! I was just about to come inside and ask you and your brother something!" Korra held up the four tickets in front of his face and grinned like she airbended a tornado.

Bolin examined the tickets and an enthusiastic look slid on to his face.

"Hey! These are tickets for Water Knives!"

"Yeah! I was about to ask if you and your brother can y'know, come along" Korra hoped that Bolin sensed her tone of voice and realizes that it wasn't an option. He and Mako _will _go to the play with her.

"Oh yeah! We've got nothing going on tonight, so sure! I bet Mako would love to see this play. C'mon, I've got to put these groceries away". Korra followed him inside the arena and up into the attic.

"Honey I'm hoooome!" Bolin barged into the room and started singing in an opera like voice.

"Trololololololol, hahahaha!" Korra rolled her eyes and laughed. Bolin was such a nut case sometimes.

"Bolin! What the hell did I say about singing that damn song!" Korra turned her head at the sound of Mako's voice and saw him in only his undershirt and his pants. Hot damn!

"Oh, hey Korra, didn't know you were coming over" Mako walked over to the kitchen where Korra and Bolin were standing.

"Oh, y'know, I just wanted to see my _boyfriend's _beautiful face again today". Mako rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the groceries.

"What did you break _now_ Korra?"

"What did I break? Well, I was _about _to ask you and Bolina and Asami to help _me _break out these SUPERFABULOUS PLAY TICKETS!" on cue, Korra ripped out the tickets from her pocket and shoved them in Mako's face.

Mako examined the tickets with a skeptic look on his face, much to Korra's despair.

"I don't know…..the title sounds a little weird" Korra's brow furrowed.

"Oh c'mon Mako! PLEEEASE?" Bolin's eyes widened and extended his lower lip. It was as cute as looking at a full grown man in a dress and a lollipop.

Mako rolled his eyes "oh all right".

Bolin squealed and started humming as he put away the groceries, which soon turned into opera once more.

"SHUT UP!"

"You guys have no taste in music" Bolin said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Later, the trio met up with Asami at the entrance to the play.

The four sat down and wait in anticipation for the play to begin.

Mako leaned closer to Korra and asked "what is this play exactly about"?

"Oh, you know….Psycho on the loose in a Republic City. He's a waterbender and kills people then guts them for fun…the usual".

"Oh. That's interesting"

"You bet it is!" Korra couldn't wait for the play.

After about five minutes of waiting, the theater darkened and the only light was coming from the stage.

The group of four walked out of the theater.

Bolin was ecstatic.

"And did you see the way the guy gutted that cow?"

"Yeah! I thought that was real cow innards!" Korra was excited about the play as well.

"Wasn't that play awesome!"

Asami shrugged "a bit on the gory side"

But that was the best part!

Mako said," it wasn't even scary" truth is, it was.

Korra couldn't believe her ears. You guys have no taste in plays"

"Yeah, well I have to get going. My uncle's waiting. Bye guys" The group waved bye to Asami as she started walking the other way. She's been walking more recently, as opposed to riding satomobiles.

"Yeah, I gotta get some sleep. Gotta wake up early for training tomorrow" Korra yawned as a nearby clock struck twelve thirty.

"Yeah, same here. See ya tomorrow _avatar" _Mako lowered his head and kissed her cheek. Korra hid a smile and walked towards Aang's Memorial Island.

After waterbending herself there, she walked over to an alter and silently thanked Aang's spirit for giving her this glorious day.

Just as she was about to waterbend back home, a figure tackled her and had her landed on her back.

"What the hell man! Get off! Ugh! Get the fuck off me!" Korra pushed and just before bending, she felt jabs at her arms and legs, rendering them useless.

"Who are you! Let me go!" Korra squirmed under the weight of her captor, but to no avail.

"Oh, Korra, I think you know _exactly _who I am". Korra froze at the sound of her captor's voice. She could recognize his voice anywhere. She felt as if her blood turned to ice.

"Amon"

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter...Definitely gonna be some lemons in the next chapter...and the story will gradually get darker. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Imprisonment and Satisfaction

Chapter 2: Korra

How the hell did he survive? Rumor had it that the boat they were in exploded to bits. But when officials searched the boat, they only found Tarrlok's body. But that was months ago!

She head him chuckle darkly "Surprised to see me Avatar?"

She spat "hardly"

His grip on her hands tightened to the point where the pain started to seep in. It was a bit too dark to see his face, but she could tell his face was bare.

"Amo-Noatak, people will be looking for me. Everyone knows you're a hypocrite. Deal with it. It's over. Now let me go!" Korra kicked but her captor held firm.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong young avatar, you see, when I escaped the boat, I took refuge in the Northern Water Tribe. After seeing how many waterbenders there are, I decided to teach young and aspiring waterbending masters. I was surprised at how many were eager to learn blood bending." Even though Korra can't see it, she can feel Amon-Noatak- grinning like a mad man. " So there formed my plan of vengeance. Me and my army of blood benders will finally take hold of the city, and I will make you sit and watch"

"Don't be so cocky _Amon, _You can't take away my bending anymore, but I can take your bending away anytime!"

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong again. You see, all I have to do is strike your arms at your chi points and you're down. No more bending for you, and when I take hold of Republic city, it will be too late." Korra was shocked to hear that this plan was so thought out.

"Yeah, well the bad guys never win! Just you watch! Now let go of me you bastard!"

"And why would I do that? You are my prisoner now"

"People will be looking!" She squirmed underneath him as he moved his face closer to hers.

Amon lowered his voice to a deadly whisper "And did you think I didn't remember that?"

"W-what did you do?" Korra felt as if her sweat froze along with her blood.

"So I heard that Katara has been ill recently?" Korra's jaw tensed.

"But don't worry, the poison will only last a few more months, then it's bye bye to Katara. And by that time, Republic city will be under my rule and it will be too late for that precious Tenzin of yours to save anyone"

Katara snarled "You're lying! You said you were in the Northern Water Tribe!".

"Ahh, but I never mentioned all of the locations of my allies. It was quite easy, really. All it took, was for one of my greatest students to go and settle in the Southern Water Tribe and a few of her charming words to influence many more potential waterbenders. Of course they all trained in secret. Parents these days have absolutely no control over their children".

Korra was going to be sick.

Amon was grinning like a hyena now.

"And that brings us back to you. All _I _had to do was type a memo and put it on your mattress when you were gone"

Korra growled through her teeth," what. Did the memo. Say."

"Just a note that you were going to be gone for several weeks, running some errands back home".

There were nobody else around but Korra screamed. She screamed and yelled and kicked and shrieked her head off. Somebody _has _to find her. _Somebody. _Her screams echoed through the halls of the memorial. But all that came to a complete stop when she felt something crashing down on her lips.

Her screams were muffled by Amon's mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

_Somebody please. _Korra shut her eyes to stop the tears. Korra bit down on Amon's lower lip…hard. He jerked his head up and just at the right moment, Korra kicked him right off. She ran through the memorial, frantically looking for the way out in the darkness.

Then she felt it. She felt the bones and organs in her body cracking. She tried to take another step, but it painfully won't .

She grunted as she felt herself walk over to Amon, now standing in the shadows like the maniac he is. Everything. Sheer white hot pain. Korra swore it felt like everything on her body was bruised. She painfully walked over to him. And with a flick of his head, she was forcefully knocked down in a kneeling position by an unnatural force.

Amon chuckled darkly.

"Now now avatar. Why leave so hastily? The fun has only begun". His words sent shivers down her spine.

"Eeeerrrrggghhh!" Her body then forced her to lie down on her back, arms to the side. Korra grinded her teeth so hard, it caused her ear to ring.

Amon then proceeded to take off his jacket. He bent down and started to nuzzle Korra's neck and collarbone.

Pure agony.

"Y-you can't do this t-to me!"

"Ahh, but I am" he then ripped off her animal pelt then started lightly massaging her breasts.

"Stop! Please!" Amon didn't. She tried to wiggle her out of his blood bending hold like before, but alas, it grew stronger in a matter of months. Korra wanted to stop. She was _begging _him. But deep down. Deep _deep _down, she felt a small fire. It was hot, but small, building inside of her stomach.

This cannot be happening. I don't want this!

Amon then slid his tongue down her cheek and lightly nipped at her collar bone. Korra let out a small sigh. Immediately, Korra felt her face getting hot. She hoped he didn't notice. But he did, much to her dismay.

In the dim light, she can make out his face breaking into a sick smile. He leaned close to her ear and breathed "you want this". Korra's face got hotter.

"So you don't deny it?"

"No! Well, yes, but…get off me!"

"Oh…but it seemed like you really did want it…otherwise, you'd still be kicking and screaming right now"

"Well, you're blood bending me right now! So it's not fair!" But she knew he let go of his blood bending hold a few moments ago.

"I see" Amon dismissed this then started to work his way down the buttons of her shirt and wrappings. She then felt the familiar grasp of blood bending once again as he worked through her boots and shoes.

Korra shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. Amon undressed himself of his shirt and pants then began to nip at her nipples as they started to harden.

"Please", she croaked," stop. I'm begging you". This only seemed to motivate Amon even more. He ran his tongue roughly against her skin and ran his calloused hands through her hair, unfastening the bands. Korra gasped when Amon nicked just at the right spot on her neck. It tickled and sent even more goosbumps on her belly. His lips clashed with hers and Korra closed her eyes, taking in this moment.

She felt one of his hands sliver down to the base of her woman hood, still covered in wrappings, and gently rubbed there. Korra gasped at the surprising and new touch.

Amon wasted no time taking off his underwear and her panties. He positioned his hard manhood at her entrance.

"This is gonna hurt!" Amon grinned madly and shoved himself inside her. Korra bit her lip from crying out at the uncomfortable stretching taking place. It was her first time and Amon didn't even go slow. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to get used to the unfamiliar sensation.

She heard Amon moan softly. She heard him growl and mutter through gritted teeth," Damn, you're so tight!"

Korra opened her eyes and saw his face. Not Amon's…but Noatak's. His eyes were closed and his mouth was a little open as he increased speed slightly.

Something then started tickling inside her stomach. It was the fire that burned. It grew as Korra started to feel him inside her. She felt him pumping himself in and out of her madly.

"H-harder" She found herself saying. No, begging. Noatak happily obliged. He bent his head down next to hers and went faster. His hot breath raking her ears and neck.

To any other, the speed and pounding of their love making would be considered brutal. Korra found herself softly moaning and gritting her teeth while he pushed himself into her core. Right on the spot she was most sensitive in. Thanks to her athleticness, she was able to keep up with his speed.

Korra found her fingers entwined with his dark hair. She used her other hand to dig her nails into his sweaty back.

Faster and faster he went, driving her to the brink of hallucinating. She swore she was stars.

She heard him panting. Calling her name. But all he could focus on was getting what she wants. She grinded her hips with his, forcing him to go deeper. A groan tickled her ear.

It was a mixture of heavy pants and smacking flesh as the two neared their climax. Noatak pumped his manhood even harder than before and bright lights danced in front of Korra's eyes. Before she knew it, everything in her body went stiff with the immense pleasure coursing through her body. Korra bit on Noataks' shoulder blades to keep her from screaming out his name.

She heard and felt Noatak releasing his own pleasure her into and felt him shudder from the force of his release. Then he crumpled on top of her, breathing heavily.

Korra sighed with satisfaction as he rolled off her, crashing next to her body. After a few moments, his breathing turned steady and rhythmic. _Perfect. _

Korra didn't plan for this, but she quickly and quietly got up, put on her clothes, then proceeded leave the island. The moment she sat on her bed, Korra crashed down and fell into deep slumber.

**GASP! SHE ESCAPED? Yes, she did, but don't worry, it's all a part of my evil master minded plan muahahahaha...yeah. umm this was awkward to write, and I think I got into it a little...okay, that was awkward, but whatever, See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 Needs and Wants

Chapter 3: Amon/Noatak (I'll just refer to him as Amon in this part ^.^)

Amon's eyes fluttered open. That's strange, why is there a statue of Avatar Aang and some incense here? Then he remembered. The sighs. The moans. The _touch. _Amon smirked and looked beside him, only to find the avatar gone. Goddammit. It was nearing dawn and he had a duty to attend to. Amon pulled his clothes on and quickly left the island.

It was another bustling day at the hospital. Amon walked to his sect and signed in. A fellow worker acknowledged him.

"Oh! Hey there Nannuq! Nice weather today right?" she nudged his arm and he grunted in response. "Oh, don't be such a sour puss today. If you're rude to any of your co-workers again, you're gonna hear it from the boss!" God, just _go away. _Ever since his defeat with the benders, and the death of his brother, Amon has been on the down low. He needed time until it was just perfect to strike.

He didn't answer her.

The nurse rolled her eyes at him flirtatiously "Just because you're a healer doesn't mean you're all _that". _

"Whatever you say" He went and picked up his white lab coat and put it on.

"Oh yeah, and people are waiting for you in room 217C. And you might wanna also bring a mask. This guy is a barfer"

"_Great. _Thanks"

He took a disposable mask, some gloves, and a clipboard with him.

As he neared the room, he heard a somewhat husky female voice coaxing what seemed to be a sick man.

"Now now Bolin, you're going to be alright, just hang in there buddy." He recognized that voice. That was the voice that softly moaned in his ear last night. Shit.

He pulled on his mask and entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he changed his voice just a little. Made it more nasally and raspier.

The young avatar stood up and spoke "my friend here I think ate some bad noodles last night and he's getting worse by the second."

Amon asked some questions then wrote them down on his sheet of paper. Afterwards, he went to the room across from room 217C and found what he was looking for.

He came back and said in his nasally voice "have him take this after each meal and he'll be fine in a week" He handed the bottle to the avatar. She reached up and oh so lightly brushed his hand before taking the bottle and examining the back. She looked up and smiled "thanks doc!"

Amon then left and finished up the work day quietly, silently plotting his plan for tonight.

….

Korra:

Korra lied down on her bed and thought about the night before. She was lucky to get away. She was about to inform the police, but then she thought about what she would say. "Hi! I would like to say that Amon is back and he's bringing Blood benders with him, even though I have no proof at all, considering he's supposed to be dead! And, in addition, he also fucked my brains out!" yeah, not going to work.

She knew he would be back tonight. But she was ready. Korra sat. She paced, She jogged in place. Anything to keep herself _awake _but sleep was overpowering her by three AM. Training was even harder today than usual. Well, it looks like he's not even coming tonight so I guess I'll just….

Korra awoke to painful jabbings to her arms and legs.

"Had a nice dream…_Avatar?" _Dammit. She wouldn't answer him as he held her arms firm above her head. Dear lord.

"I bet it was about me." He smirked at her like he won. What did he win? That's right, nothing. Korra wasn't giving in. She glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, I did. I dreamt about kicking your ass and watching you getting thrown in jail for the rest of your life"

"No, I bet it was about our little….encounter, last night. What. Fucking you only one time wasn't enough?"

Korra blushed as she remembered the encounter last night.

"Hm, well that's just what I thought" Korra refused to say anything else.

"But I'm not here about that. I'm here to negotiate with you". No answer

"I'm here to tell you that I won't be having to kidnap you anymore" My recruits are finally reaching Republic City, surprisingly" Korra froze.

"But don't worry. You and your city will be safe for another several months. I'm just here to tell you that you cannot stop me" His voice grew colder and deadlier " and I sent a telegraph out to them saying that they will follow your every move each day to make sure you don't let a single word slip, because if you do..hohoho well, we'll just have to see what happens to your pathetic little benders".

He leaned in closer to her face " and I will be sure to _permanently _end you". He let go of her hands and stood up. Korra rubbed her wrists while glaring at Amon with pure hatred. His calm face turned cold and, it looked like he remembered something. With super human speed, Amon wrapped his hand around her neck, not tightly, and rammed her head on to the wall. It hurt, a lot.

Small warning tears stung the back of her eyes. Korra has never been treated like this before, even with the equalists!

Amon brought his face to hers and looked deep into her eyes "Nobody, I repeat _nobody, _is to hear of last night…_understood?" _Korra nodded obediently. Amon loosened his grasp.

"good. Now, I must be on my way. Have some nice dreams….._avatar" _he said the last word in disgust and left as quickly as he came.

….

Amon/Noatak:

Hours turned into days, which turned into weeks. More units were entering each day. It was too easy. Just a few whispered sweet words can earn the loyalty of a naïve waterbender forever. He promised them power and honor. He promised them riches and respect. It was too perfect.

Too perfect.

There was also something missing, but Amon couldn't place his hand on. It wasn't his brother. Tarrlok was dead, but Amon had to move on.

"Hey! Nannuq! You free tonight?" Maybe it was _this _that was the missing puzzle piece to his plan. Just _one _more time…

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering since I can get us drinks tonight for free." His co-worker looked into his eyes.

"I'm amazed you're not being a sour puss today" and she smiled. At least she was attractive….and his age.

"Well, I guess I'm in a good mood"

"This is coming from someone who had to saw off someone's leg today"

"You know what I mean" He must've said it too defensively because his co-worker threw up her hands in defeat.

"Oo-hokay! No need to be so defensive" She studied him for a moment, which disturbed him a bit. "Go to Sho's tonight. Meet me there at ten"

"Mmkay" Amon turned to walk away, but could still feel her gaze puncturing his every move. What was her name again? Jinghua? Whatever. The rest of the day continued quietly.

…

Amon wore a button down long sleeved whirt with the sleeves rolled up and some pants. Nothing special. Jinghua saw him and smiled.

"Hey there hot stuff" She eyed him in a flirty way. She was wearing a strapless dark blue shirt and black tight bottoms….and must he say, they were _very _tight. For a thirty three year old, she had a great figure.

"C'mon! Let's go in" She took hold of his hands and led them in.

The rest was a blur. It was drink after drink. The place was rowdy and full. Hot and steamy. He couldn't even tell if the woman he was kissing was Jinghua.

"Nannuq!"

His vision was blurred, nothing made sense.

"Whaa" A firm hand guided him outside, where the blissful night air hit his face. He still didn't know what was going on. They were outside…no, now they're in a car; a taxi he thinks.

Jinghua smiled at him dirtily as they entered what seems to be an apartment. They were on the couch, no, the bed. Jinghua kissed him. Amon felt her fingertips at his pants.

"I've always liked you"

"Me too", though his response turned out slurred.

….

Amon sat up and regretted it instantly. His headache was killing him. Damn hangover.

He was instantly hit with last night. Red hot sex. He remembered brutally pounding into her. He also remembered her calling his name, but he called out someone else's name. After they were done, he remembered a sharp slap and the word "jerk" or "asshole". Then it was black.

This was what he wanted right? Now that his distractions are out of the way, he was free to concentrate on the plan….only, he wasn't satisfied. Not yet. Even when he'd had three rounds, it still wasn't enough. He needed more release. He needed a certain seventeen year old who hailed from the cousin of his birth place. He didn't _want _Korra. He _needed _her.

Tonight.

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter...sorry if there wasn't enough lemon for you ;D but the story does eventually get darker. See ya'll in chapter 4! (which btw I'm working on right now...three chapters for a day isn't bad you know!) Oh and I got the names from and Inuit name website and a Chinese name website...so yeah, I didn't make up the names :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA NOR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER THERE YOU HAVE IT  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Candle that Burns

Chapter 4: Amon/Noatak

Amon paced through the city, restless. _What _was it that this _teenager _had that he oh so _needed? _Was it because her fiery passion conflicted with his somewhat calm demeanor? His headache cleared. Several weeks ago, when he finally came back to Republic City, there were some people who thought he looked like "Amon" but they wore off. That was when it was the perfect time to slip that memo into her bedroom….after all, he did persuade some weird old dude to give Korra those tickets.

But then he had to be stupid and kiss her! Amon felt like pounding the pavement with his bare hands. If only he could've knocked her out with his bloodbending…then he wouldn't be in this stupid mess.

He _hated _her for doing this to him. He _hated _the feeling she gave him when he thought of her. (Especially when he was in the shower)

But tonight…..it was time.

…

Korra:

For a few weeks, she hasn't seen Noatak. She thought he might've been bluffing about the spies on her trail. What was he doing…maybe he finally got himself a girlfriend…unlike his brother Korra couldn't help but inwardly giggle at her joke.

"Korra!"

"Huh?'

"You're doing it again" it was Mako. Bolin and Asami were also staring at her. They were taking a break in the training room and Asami was there. Korra's expression remained oblivious. "You've been spacing out more recently, what's wrong?"

_Nothing except the fact that I fucked my supposed dead enemy and found out that he's planning to take over Republic City, along with his spies that follow me everyday, then he disappears from the face of the earth. OF COURSE I'M FINE._ "Nothing" she said unconvincingly.

Three more hours of training then it was off to spend the night at the noodle bar with the brothers.

…

"Thanks for dinner guys. See you later" Mako bent down and did his usual good bye peck.

"Bye Korra"

She waved good bye. She might've looked fine on the outside (maybe not _so _fine, but it's still convincing) but on the inside, she dreaded as each day passed, closer to the pro bending championship…and the day where Amon takes over Republic City.

Korra silently waterbended towards her Air Island, or whatever you wanna call it. All the air nomads were visiting some old air temples so the island was eerily quiet, not that it wasn't quiet already, but Korra feels safer when there are more people around.

She went and brushed her teeth, then shaved her legs.

_What the hell, _she thought, _might as well shave these puppies before they become bear legs. _

Korra threw off her pelt and boots then plopped on her bed. _Maybe a shower too….nah. Tomorrow. _

Korra laid there, thinking about the pro bending champion ship, then Katara. In a matter of a few more months, she'll be gone. Korra knew that Noatak wouldn't dare let Korra out of the city, but the thought of her once waterbending tutor hurt.

Her thoughts then turned to Amon. Damn him. He can go to hell. Korra flipped on her side and curled up in herself. Thinking of him made her blush. He was some forty year old _man. _And she was just a seventeen year old, not even legal enough. But the sensation…it was so unfamiliar.

Korra wanted that feeling again. She sighed. There was no one here….

She slowly slid a hand down to where it ached and began pleasuring herself. She heard herself moan and pant. She found her rhythm and began to steadily go faster. Her hip bucked at the touch of her own hand. She thought of Amon-Noatak. Damn him and his stupid game! Korra only went faster at the thought of him. Another gasp escaped her lips.

"I see you're still thinking of me" Korra's face turned as hot as her firebending. She quickly pulled her hands to her sides and sat up to face Noatak.

"Wha-how-get out!" She couldn't believe her embarrassment. Noatak darkly chuckled.

"No Korra, I think you want me here" she backed to the corner of her bed.

"Y-you get any closer to me, I'll…I'll… "

"You'll what" He smirked at her. God damn him! God damn his smirk_! DAMMIT WHY ME. _He took one step closer to her. Then she remembered his plan and Republic City. Fire starts to flicker on her fingers.

"You stay away from me you bastard!" Her fists curled up in fists of fire. " I hate you!"

….

Amon/Noatak:

"Well we're enemies aren't we"

"So if you're my enemy, you'd do the right thing and get the fuck away from me and Republic City!" Amon's inner self rolled his eyes.

He took a step closer to Korra.

"I-I'm warning you!" He took a step closer and was welcomed with a hard slap to the face.

Now he's pissed, "You bitch!" He tackled her and jabbed her arms and legs, blocking her chi. He saw some water in a pot and preceded it to make it into an ice dagger. He held it right in front of her face.

_Scare her. She fears you. She WILL fear you! _

"You want this? Huh?" He felt her squirm beneath him, purposely grinding her hips against his groin. He stifled a groan and continued to lightly scrape her cheek with the ice dagger. Not enough to draw blood, but to leave red marks.

"Y-you fear me" He felt him losing himself with the way you moved underneath him "Y-you..y-you…" he growled softly as she squirmed underneath him even more, bucking her hips to his. He lost concentration and dropped the ice dagger, thus melting it and splashing it all over the young avatar's body.

"I-I hate you" She snarled at him.

" I hate you more" their lips interlocked in bruising kisses and hot tongue battles. Amon held her face with both his hands while he felt her tug at his jacket.

Korra managed to flip them over, now with her on top. Amon quickly shrugged off his jacket and ripped off Korra's shirt.

Between kisses she half whispered in his ear "I hope you die by having a hippo chew you in half!"

"My my, what an imagination. I would appreciate it if you used that imagination of yours on something else though" He grinned wickedly as Korra placed kisses down his neck.

"Shut up" she said in a demanding voice. She tore off his shirt and began to tease his man nipples with her tongue. A soft whimper left him when she lightly nipped at it.

An annoying look came over her face. "You want me"

"You keep telling yourself that" It's true, he didn't want Korra. He _needed _her. She continued to tease him by tickling his neck and lightly brushing at his bulge. He's had _enough. _

Amon flipped the two over again and began to take charge. He kicked off his boots and pants, and tore off the remnants of clothing on Korra. He took both her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Stop dammit!" He smirked right before he placed his tongue inside her entrance. He licked and slid his tongue over everything he could find. He heard Korra scream and started lightly grinding her hips, searching for her release.

Amon pulled out and smirked at Korra, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"F-fuck you Noatak" He shrugged as they switch position so that she was on top now. Korra wasted no time tugging off his underwear then lightly swirling her tongue around his manhood, just near the tip.

Amon let out a small whimper. God dammit! I'm no puppy! What the hell is wrong with me…..

His eyes rolled to the back of his head while Korra worked her tongue down his shaft. Her boyfriend must feel like the luckiest man alive. It was too much, he was going to…..

"What the fuck? What is this?" Amon looked at Korra. His semen was all over face and it was coming out of her mouth. Oops.

"Sorry" Korra gave a displeased look then started lightly playing with his shaft, causing him to go hard again. She started pumping her hand and it was way better than what _he _was doing prior to now.

Still. Something was still missing.

Amon flipped Korra on her back and readied himself at her entrance. He slowly let himself in, lightly groaning in the process. It was still as warm and as tight like last time, only this time, she was wetter, which was an extra bonus.

He had to stop for moment, fearing he would come too soon. Korra gave a displeased snarl and wrapped her legs around his waist then wrapped her arms around his neck. She bucked her hip at a steady pace. The tightness sent stars to his eyes.

As he recovered from his slight mishap, Amon went deeper and harder into her core causing for the avatar to cry out.

He needed control.

He needed to slow down his pace.

But somehow, it seemed liked he was being bloodbended by himself to go even harder and faster.

He tried to grip onto reality as he started to lose control of himself before becoming the ruthless animal inside him.

The two moved in unison , Korra impressively keeping up with Amon's speed. What turned him on even more was the thought of seeing Korra masturbating in front of him. The image haunted his head and made him pound into Korra.

He felt Korra digging her nails into his back as she neared her peak. He felt her clawing down his back. Just a few more...

Korra finally finished and bit down hard on his shoulder blade...even harder than before.

He choked out a grunt and felt himself release into her. And shivered at the intensity of it. Amon then slowly pulled out and collapsed next to the sleeping avatar.

...

Korra awoke with a grin on her face. Then a thought came over her.

_What is he doing? What am I doing? He's the enemy! I'm supposed to do something about it! SHIT SHIT SHIT._

Korra groggily went over to the mirror to see what damage was done last night.

She saw small marks from Noatak's nips and several bruises beginning to bloom on her arms, collarbone, and shoulder. No biggie...she'll just tell her team that Naga did it.

...

"Hey, where'd you get those weird looking bruises?" Bolin examined them during their break time. Korra nervously backed away,"Umm, ahem, Naga wanted some fish, but I didn't have any" Korra cursed herself for being such a bad liar. Bolin looked like he bought it. Korra looked over at her boyfriend, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

...

After practice, Korra found a note in her locker

_Meet me at the Jin's Teashop at seven...don't be late_

"What do you have there?" Korra jumped in nervousness and accidentally burned the note, on impulse thankfully.

"Oh! Mako! Didn't see you there! Say, did you get a new shampoo, because your hair smells pret-ty damn good!"

_Shut up. Just shut the hell up. _

"Korra" mako stared deep into her eyes.

"Um well, you see, I can't make it to dinner tonight because...I'm eating with the air nomads tonight!" Korra gave a semi-reassuring smile. Mako didn't look pleased, but she thinks he bought it.

"Umm yeah, I gotta stay back and shower, I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"Korra, we live here"

"Oh, right"

"Yeah, but we're going to eat anyways so whatever" Bolin waved along with Mako.

Mako bent down to give Korra his good bye peck. Korra leaned back...oh so slightly...he wouldn't notice...

She watched the two brothers leave and instantly felt terrible. Here she was, going behind everyone's back just to sleep with the enemy of Republic City. She knew it was wrong, but it was _purely _physical. And she couldn't tell anyone about her situation, because she _knows _she's being watched. Lately, Korra has been feeling like not one, or two, but the four same exact people are always around her.

She's being watched when she's at home alone, in during training, and when she goes out to eat. Korra has to be careful not to let anything slip. She couldn't talk to _anyone. _She was a prisoner of her own city.

...

Korra was standing at Jin's Teashop. It's five minutes past seven. Korra was losing her patience. At seven fifteen, Korra angrily started walking back to the arena. She didn't know why, but she just needed to punch something that is close to a human body.

The dummy stood there, taking all of Korra's earth bending throws. "Urrggghh!" One final disk was thrown before she started towards the showers again.

_Stupid NOatak...having me shower two times in one day..._Korra grumbled to herself as she stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the large bath tub.

"Getting clean I see" She wasn't surprised to see him this time

"Do you have a weird fetish of just popping out of nowhere all the time when I'm alone? And I can't believe you blew me off! ass."

Noatak shrugged. Noatak just loves getting under skin...He was also completely naked. He stepped into the tub then started to begin.

And for the first time, Korra lets him.

...

On the way home, thinking about what happened, Korra blushes.

"Korra!" Goddammit, why do these two _always..._

_"_Hey there"

"We thought you were having dinner with the nomads"

"Yeah, but I decided to take a walk afterwards"

"Oh" then there was awkward silence...which rarely happens with the trio. but it has been becoming more frequent lately.

"I gotta get home"

"Yeah, us too" -kiss from Mako

**So yeah, WOW FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'm bushed. So yeah. I hope your little hearts are liking my Amorra fan fic right now...what will happen in chapter five? Take guesses :D**

**Kkay byeee! 3  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Lies and Release

Chapter 5:

Amon/Noatak:

"That's a nasty burn you got there" Amon took off his gloves and inspected the wound carefully, deciding which healing methods he would use. He should've healed the many claw marks on his back, but somehow, Amon liked having them there.

"Yeah, pro bending training is rough nowadays. Gotta get fit for the championship though" Amon was curious.

"I heard the Avatar is in it to win it" He bended some water out of a container near the cabinet and started to slowly heal the young pro bender's arm.

"Yeah, she's the one who gave me this damn burn" the young man then casually flipped his black hair out of his face.

"I heard she's got a nasty temper" Amon's patient looked at him and nodded.

"But it's whatever. Those pathetic Fire Ferrets have nothing against the Wolfbats. I'm the waterbender for our team you know"

"Oh, I didn't know that"

"Yeah, but then I got my bending taken away by…you know….but then the uh-vatar restored it, now she acts like I owe her something. Whatta prick right?"

"Right" Amon finished healing the young man's arm and left the room. He passed Jinghua , but she acted like she didn't know him. She just kept looking forward with a blank expression on her face.

…..

Korra:

Weeks wore on. Each night, or whenever _he _was there, it would be sweet bliss. Though Korra preferred nights rather than days, when they finished quickly but ferociously. Her sleeping with Noatak took her mind off things. It was like a pain reliever. Which was ironic since the number of her nicks and bruises quickly numbered.

Her time spent with the group of four lessened dramatically, but Korra knew they would understand. After all, she _was _the avatar, and that meant she had important _meetings _to attend to. Sure her bending during training wasn't as strong as before, but they'll win. Korra knows it.

Tension was rising between her and the brothers…especially Mako, but it was no biggie.

_No biggie…_Korra found her saying that to herself more frequently. Sure Noatak has his bloodbenders, but they won't attack until four more months. No biggie. Sure Mako and Bolin probably hate Korra's guts right now. No biggie. Sure Korra's spending more time with Noatak than her friends. No biggie.

BUT. It's been twelve hours since her last release. Yes biggie. She needed it. She needed the release from stress….the intense pleasure washing over her body.

"Korra" she looked up and saw Mako standing in front of her. Turns out she's been sitting on the bench near the lockers for a long time.

"Oh, hey, I thought you and Bolin went out to eat with Asami"

"Yeah, they went, but I stayed back" Korra can smell his sweet shampoo and wet hair.

"Oh" –moment of awkward silence.

"Listen, Korra," Mako sat down next to her,"Me, Bolin, and Asami have been worried about you lately" Mako stared right at her with his piercing amber eyes. Korra shuffled a bit to ease her uneasiness. "You've been disappearing a lot and missing a lot of training sessions. And not mention, you're not eating right anymore. You seem more tired and twitchy lately. I'm going to ask you for the last time. What's wrong."

Mako made it seem like he wasn't asking her a question, but demanding her to answer.

"I'm just busy, that's all" During the weeks, the brothers kept asking her to join dinner, but she would always turn them down. They asked her to go to events with them during the days they didn't have training sessions, but again, Korra turned them down. In fact, it's been about two or three months since she actually hung out with the group. It seems like the only thing the group talked about anymore was about the championship.

"What a load of _shit" _Mako never used that tone with her before "I know you haven't been busy. I have _people _looking after you for the past week or so" _Greeeaaat, now she has even more people stalking her. _

"They say they see you going home each night, not going anywhere to your 'council meetings' or your 'avatar duties'. Start talking" Mako eyed the bruise near her neck.

If it's an answer he wants, an answer is what he'll get.

"It's because! I've been stressing out about Katara! Okay?" lie " She's been sick, and I'm homesick! Do you think I don't miss my parents?" lie "But I can't leave Republic City!" semi-truth "You know why? It's because the equalists _might _attack again!" lie " And do you _think _that I want to talk about it?"

"Korra," Mako's eyes turned soft rather than burning," the equalist acts are over. _Amon _is over. There is nothing you need to worry about"

"And how _you _know? Have you forgotten how _schemey _and _conniving _chi blockers are? Maybe they have a new leader! Maybe they're working for the government now! You see how stressed out I am now? And don't get me _started _on the pro bending championship. Do you think for _one _second that I don't miss hanging out with you guys?" _Complete. Utter. Bullshit. _Korra didn't know if what she said even made any sense at all, but she deserved an award for this and at least Mako looked like he didn't notice her bruises anymore.

"I'm…I just didn't know. I'm sorry." He bought it. _Sucker. _

"Yeah, well I gotta get going any way" Korra got up to leave, but then Mako stood up too.

"Wait, I'll walk you home"

"There's no need for that" Korra's act was shaking.

"I thought you missed hanging out with me"

"I do"

"Well then, let's go"

….

The walk home was unbearable. The two walked in silence until they reached the dock.

"Well, it looks like I'll take it from here, _boyfriend" _Korra gave a small smile at Mako which he returned.

"Sure thing, _girlfriend" _Korra lightly laughed and kissed his cheek. Korra watched as Mako turned to leave. The guilt was back. and this time, it was biting and gnawing at her stomach mercilessly.

Korra waterbended to her home and turned on the shower. She walked over the mirror and looked at her naked body. There were several cuts on her fore arm at where the bands she wore that hid them. She traced over the cuts with her fingers. they were still a bit new. Korra forgot about them. She needed something to get her mind off of her next release. _Anything. _

She was running out of space to cut. She slipped out her hair bands and brushed out the tangles. Out of the corner of the mirror, Korra saw a figure at the entry way into the bathroom.

"You're late" She was used to him looking at her naked body. The dark figure came towards her and put his hands slowly on her shoulders. He bent down and half whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry avatar. Were you getting impatient?" He slowly slid his hands down her arms, causing goosebumps on her skin.

Korra stared at her and Noatak's reflection. "Not at all"

_You bastard, where the hell have you been? Of course I'm impatient you selfish asshole! _

_"Well that's sad to hear."  
_He brought his hands down until they reached her hands then slid his fingers through hers. She felt him lick lightly at her collarbone. Korra shivered and broke out of his hold.  
She then silently went into the shower.

Noatak took off his clothes then went into the shower and slipped his hand around her head and pulled her into a crushing kiss. A devious thought went through her head. Korra broke out of their kiss then kneeled down to meet his member and put it into her mouth. She felt him pulsing against her lips.

"F-fuck you K-korra" Noatak threw his head back and scrunched up his face while Korra worked on his pleasure. It was rather fun to watch him react when she swirled her tongue against the tip. She pulled out and Noatak growled in disappointment. He took Korra by her side and rammed her against the wall of the shower.

Korra wrapped both her legs around his waist and felt him enter. He went at a steady pace at first. Then he started to go gradually faster. Korra clenched her teeth from crying out his name. Instead, what came out of her seemed like a snarl. Noatak groaned softly and started panting, each of his pant hitting her ear like hot steam.

Korra placed her hands on his hard chest when started nearing her peak.

_You will not say his name. You will keep your mouth shut. _Korra demanded her self to do so.

"Say my name" she heard Noatak say. She bit down on her lip. He pushed into her extra hard that time.

"N-never. I'm never gonna..ahhh...say y-your name..." the water around them splattered on the floor. Noatak gave an extremely displeasing look. He grabbed her ass then started to go extra hard, mercilessly pumping into her core. Korra felt like collapsing from the force of his lovemaking. She felt his shaft against the sensitive skin in her womanhood.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back into him. It was almost time.

"Say it" he snarled. Korra yelped as he hit that one spot that drove her crazy.

"N-noatak..." She whimpered softly.

"What did you say?" His panting grew more rigid with each thrust.

"Noatak!" Korra felt the blinding pleasure take over body. Noatak then gave a few more thrusts before releasing and grunting in satisfaction.

Korra breathed heavily while Noatak slowly pulled out of her. Korra unwrapped her legs and her arms around him.

It was silent except the sound of the hot water coming out of the faucet, making small pitter patter noises around them like rain.

Korra looked at Noatak," I gotta shower now" She watched him as he left the bathroom, into her bedroom.

She sighed then turned to face the stream of water droplets.

She heard him say from her room "I'll be waiting" Korra rolled her eyes and finished getting clean.

...

"Well, getting clean took you quite a while, Avatar" Korra plopped onto her bed next to him.

"A girl's got to smell nice"

_What is she doing? End him now! He's the enemy dammit! Do it! KILL HIM. _

__Noatak turned his head and faced her. He then climbed on top of her than started to begin all over again. Korra just closed her eyes and cursed inwardly and swore this was the last time...only...she _knew _it wouldn't be.

Their cries echoed off the walls of her room as they finished.

...

**Uh yeah...sorry about le lemon again lmaoo. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm now working on chapter 6...It will probably come out today. Oh and I'm sorry if the story seems rushed to you...I want to get this story done...and I'm trying not to drag out the story. But whatever, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA DAMMIT!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Down

Chapter 6:

Amon/Noatak:

"Sir, I would like to pose a question" Amon looked up from his paper work.

_It was almost time. _

"Sir, I hear the pro bending championship is tonight. A few others and I are wondering if we can attend this event" Behind his young student, he saw, were a bunch of other young students outside the door, giddy with excitement.

"Fine" He might be attending too. The young blood bender bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you sir" He then turned and left with his fellow blood benders.

Amon stared at his paper work, thinking about last night. A pleasant smile creeped onto his face. He was going to see her tonight.

…..

Korra:

Earth disks whirled past her face, barely missing it. She quickly bended a water whip and struck one of her opponents. Before she knew it, she felt a strong wave of water forcing her back. She glared at Tahno.

_Wait till I get my hands on him…_

It was too late, pools of water hit her and she fell off of the edge of the arena.

Korra swam to surface and pulled herself on land, waiting to be pulled up again.

The team waited for her as she ran to the center, waiting to start the game.

"Korra! Get your head in the game dammit!"

"I'm sorry guys, I won't mess up again." She was sure…kind of. The round began. Earth disks and flames went past her. She needed concentration. She waterbended towards Tahno. Surprisingly, it knocked him off the edge of the arena. She didn't even try to do it _that _hard. Korra looked into the stands.

"Korra! Concentrate!" Bolin yelled at her. Right.

Korra dodged a punch of fire and kicked some water at an opponent. It sent them over the edge too.

_Huh, I'm pretty good. But still…something's not right._

Bolin knocked the last guy over the edge and they won the match.

"Knockout!" Cheers erupted around them. But Korra could only focus on how she was able to water bend so powerfully.

The noise was deafening. Korra no longer cared whether or not they won. The rest of the game was a blur.

The noise grew louder. She needed release. Any kind. Her arms moved like they weren't hers. She dodged the disks thrown at her like it was nothing. It seems like they won, after all, if they didn't, why would there be people around them, lifting them up?

Korra felt Mako's warm lips against her own. She's never seen him so happy. The announcer lifted up Mako's arm in victory. Everything was like a dream-deafening and muffled. But out of the corner out of her eyes, she saw him.

Noatak looked at her and smiled mysteriously then left the arena.

Once the commotion was over, the team celebrated along with Asami at a fancy restaurant.

"And boy, you should've seen Korra! She was like BAM! Then WHOOSH!" Bolin excitedly used his hands to demonstrate what he was saying. Mako then cleared his throat and lifted up his glass.

"A toast, to my wonderful girlfriend" girlfriend…..Mako looked at her "We couldn't have done it without you Korra" The other two agreed in unison. They all clinked their glasses.

A wave of guilt washed over her as she smiled uneasily for the rest of the night.

…..

Korra found herself on a couch in Mako's attic. They were kissing feverishly. Then they were naked.

Sighs and moans escaped from him. She needed more. She went even faster.

_More…._

Silently, Korra finished. She got off of the now sleeping Mako and pulled on her clothes, disappointed.

_I just don't get it. _Korra's thoughts haunted her as she drifted into a stormy slumber.

…

Korra awoke to the dull pain on her forearms. She sat up and inspected the wounds. The old cuts were healing. But right through them were three claw marks that engraved deeply into her skin. She didn't remember getting those. Korra looked at her fingernails and saw some dried up blood on her ring, middle, and pointing finger. This was a problem.

_Whatever. _It was no biggie. Just a scratch….that's all.

…

Later during the day, Korra visited a nearby hospital to heal her scratches. Korra figured might as well get them healed. She could heal a bit of her old cuts, but this scratch that she did with her own fingernails was deep.

She waited in one of the small rooms waiting for a healer, casually looking through a newspaper.

"Well hello there." Korra looked up from the newspaper and saw a tall healer come in. He came and sat on the stool next to Korra's. It was the same healer from last time she went here with Bolin because he ate some bad noodles.

His voice was nasally and as squeaky before. Not to mention weirder. He still had on that surgical mask on.

"What have we here?" Korra unwrapped the gauze she placed around her self made wound. He leaned in to inspect her cut. She read his nametag-Nannuq-.

"Soooo….Doctor Nannuq….is it okay? Are you able to heal it?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

Korra almost face palmed at her comment. Of course he could be able to heal a scratch! He was a _healer _for cryin' out loud!

"Not that I don't think you're able to heal it…it's just that it…you know…stings" Her cheeks felt hot.

_Nice going dumbass. _

"But you know, I'm a big girl. Tough and all" Doctor Nannuq nodded as if he was talking to a child.

Korra looked down in embarrassment.

_Stop talking. Just STOP TALKING._

"Well, that's one hell of a scratch you have there. What happened?" Doctor Nannuq lightly traced around her scratch with his gloved hands. It was creepy yet exciting at the same time.

"Umm..well, you see, I was having a bad dream, so I ended up…you know…scratching myself in my dream". Her cheeks felt like they were being cooked.

"Oh, well that's quite a scratch you have there" he turned around him and bended some water out of a white container near the cabinets. He then held the water onto the wound. Korra looked at his eyes, a bad habit of hers, and noticed something strange. It was light blue, like most healers, but there was something about them that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

His eyes weren't just blue. They were the kind of blue that represents coldness, a hardened and sheltered personality. But it was also a blue that represented passion, a temper, a sensuality that seems to draw people towards him, despite his overly annoying voice.

She watched him as he moved the medicated water over her wound, healing it. When he was done, he bended the water back into the container and stood up. Korra did the same.

"Well that concludes for your visit today," He extended a hand and Korra took it. There seemed to be some bruises and marks near the back of his nick. It was barely visible, but somewhat noticeable.

"Yeah…thanks.."

He let go of her hand," Well now, have a nice afternoon, _Avatar Korra" _He held the door open for her.

She walked around the large hospital for some time, wandering around rooms and offices.

"You will follow her. Watch her every move. Get her _out of here. _Do what I tell you and I shall grant you your power in a matter of time" The deep voice came from inside a semi-closed room. Korra peeked into the room and saw Noatak talking to a young girl in a lab coat.

He was wearing the _exact _same clothes that Doctor Nannuq was wearing! A dark blue shirt and black trousers with his white coat lazily buttoned halfway. Korra should've known. She should've known from the way his skin burned into hers. The way his eyes never overlooked anything. The way he pronounced her name.

_Damn! It was so easy to speculate! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE KNOWN. _

She realized she never told the healer her name.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid. _

….

Amon/Noatak:

This worked out _perfectly. _

He knew she was out there. Amon sensed Korra's presence right outside the door while he spoke to his student. She was one of his best. Amon pretended like Korra wasn't outside the door and lowered his head down to his student's upper neck. He saw her flinch slightly.

"And remember, she is the enemy. Do _not _let her out of your sight. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" she breathed out. _Girls and their demented minds these days. What on earth are parents teaching their daughters? _

"Good" he straightened his back ,"you are dismissed." He made Korra could hear it outside the door.

The student clipped her hair back and left.

"Korra"

No answer.

"Korra, I know you're there. It's no use". Slowly, a lean figure slowly appeared at the doorway.

_God…_just the sight of Korra surfaces perverted thoughts in Amon's head.

"Amon" Korra slammed the door shut behind her. That was the first time she used that name in forever.

"I'm here, no need to make sure of that" Amon smirked at her.

"I've decided to stop with our meetings" she glared at him with hard electric blue eyes," we're _enemies. _And we are going to stay that way. You can't distract me any longer. I know I can't say anything right now, but just you wait Amon. Because on the day of your attack, I'll be readier than you know it" Her glare hardened" And I _will _permanently bring an end to you."

Amon was taken back. Those last few words the exact same ones he used on her months ago. They stood there in a moment of tension-filled silence.

"Korra? Kooorrraaa" an obnoxious voice came from outside the door. It was that _Bolin _no doubt.

They stood there for a few moments then Korra turned to leave, but not before giving Amon a death look, that said that she was ready. Prepared. His blood benders won't stand a chance against her.

….

Three days dragged past. Then a week. Each night was cold. Stressful getting all the plans together. But worst of all, _long. _He missed the touch of her skin, the way she clawed his back, the _feeling. _

He knew that even if he slept with twenty different girls, it would never be the same like it is with Korra. Two days later, he was pacing around Republic City when he saw Korra walking out of an ice cream parlor with her _boyfriend. _

At eleven that night, Amon was lying on his bed. He remembered the image of Korra then flipped over and gripped his pillow tightly. It made it hard to breathe after a while. He remembered that pesky firebending brat slowly making his hands around her waist.

Amon screamed into his pillow in frustration.

….

Korra:

It's been more than a week since their last argument. Though Korra did see him while coming out of the ice cream parlor. She hurriedly told Mako to slip his arm around her. He looked confused, but she commanded that he did it. Even though Korra didn't see it, she could imagine the look of _jealousy _on Noatak's face.

Each night, when Korra laid in bed, she thought back to her sudden burst out at Noatak. It seemed like it came out of nowhere. For no absolute reason. It's just that for one heated moment, Korra just lost her temper for no reason at all. She wanted to go back to Noatak, not _necessarily_ apologize, but at least have a couple more nights with him.

….

Korra was in the park sitting next to Mako, trying to enjoy the date they're _supposed _to be having. But each conversation they had was either forced, or led to an argument. It seems like everything just lost its fun since months ago. Nothing really entertained her anymore.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mako finally talked after an argument.

" Korra, I'm really glad I was your first" _Poor, stupid Mako._

"Me too" Korra licked at her ice cream, which she's been craving for since two weeks ago. She didn't know why, but one afternoon, Korra just decided to develop a secret obsession with ice cream.

_It was soooo not good for her figure.._

Korra said to Mako "Who was your first?" She thought it was with Asami.

Mako turned to face her "You"

"Oh" –another moment of silence

Mako kept studying Korra while she ate her ice cream. Korra felt that usual uneasiness again.

"I'm glad" Korra finally said.

"Korra," she turned to look at him," you know I love you right?" she slowly nodded.

"And I love you too" Mako smiled that cute smile he had. It was attractive and boyish….something Korra couldn't stand. She felt sorry for Mako. He completely bought it, just like how he bought all those "meetings" for several weeks.

"You know," He leaned his head onto her shoulders," ever since you stopped with those _avatar _like duties of yours….I can finally relax and spend time with you….'specially since the season's over"

_Spend time with her? _More like torture! Each afternoon for the past week and a half, they spent it _spending time _with each other, which felt forced and uncomfortable. The cuttings increased and thankfully, Korra was able to wear long sleeved shirts since it's starting to get cold. It's funny, most of the time, Korra didn't even know she what she was doing to herself. It all felt like she was in a trance or something. But she _needed _something to get her mind off of Noatak.

It was just _frustrating _laying there on her bed each night, falling asleep then jumping awake again, expecting Noatak to crawl through her window and take her away to a land of bliss.

Naga thankfully was hungry, so she came and took Korra home.

….

After feeding her, Korra went and leaned on a bridge that overlooked a pretty small pond and trees that were changing into golden and chestnut colors.

All the sudden, Korra had a strong urge to barf. Her stomach demanded to fall out of her mouth. Korra vomited into the pond and almost fell in. She spit and immediately felt light headed. Naga came under Korra's arm and nuzzled her snout against Korra's side.

At least somebody understood her…even if that somebody was a polar bear dog.

"Hey Naga, I'm alright girl" Korra petted Naga reassuringly. Her hand froze though, when the thought dawned to her.

"Naga, stay right here, I'll be right back" Korra left the island quickly and made her way to the hospital. She ran through the halls looking for sect C. She came into the sect, but couldn't see Noatak anywhere.

"Excuse me, do you know who Doctor Nannuq is?" She asked a pretty woman with a white lab coat on.

She gave Korra a disgusted look.  
"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I _need _to come over to his house, but I need the address" Korra was desperate.

"Yeah, I know where he lives, but I'm not telling you." Korra's jaw tensed.

"Please….."Korra read the nurse's name tag"..Jinghua…I _really _need it…please…it's an emergency".

"And let me guess…you're Korra" Nurse Jinghua spat out Korra's name.

"Yeah..but….hey, how did you know my name?"

"Oh believe me….Nannuq has said _plenty _about you."

"What do you mean?" Korra felt sick again.

"I mean…." Nurse Jinghua looked around and said in a whispered voice "because I slept with him, and he called out your name….listen, if you get the chance, tell him off and say you never want to see him again…he is a cheating asshole"

Korra had no time for this.

"_Please_…I just need the address…I just want to set things straight….I'm begging for you to help me out with this favor" The pretty nurse sighed and scribbled a bit on the clip board she held.

"Here" he handed Korra the address and smiled softly," I hope things work out with you two". Korra didn't have time to explain that Noatak and her aren't together, but she's already racing towards Noatak's house.

…..

Amon/Noatak:

"Sir, a guest has arrived, should I tell her you're not available?" Amon was in the middle of serious paper work that needed to be done.

"Yes, please do" He rested his elbows on his desk and massaged his temples.

"Yes sir" his student walked out of his office and Amon continued to work on the paperwork.

A few moments later, Amon heard some clattering noises outside near the front door. Avatar Korra suddenly burst into his office.

"Noatak!" She looked ragged, her hair disheveled and her clothes dirty. Amon got up and right when he did, a bunch of his fellow blood benders came and grabbed hold of Korra.

"Wait! Let me go!" She kicked and screamed out loud as they were dragging her out of his office," I need to see him!"

"Stop this at once!" They immediately let her go,"Umm. Ahem. She's a fellow student. She just got shipped in. Now let me show her the plans in peace". Amon dismissed his students.

"Please, sit" She sat on the chair in front of Amon's desk. She looked like she saw a ghost.  
"Korra" he looked at her expectantly. She gave him a slip of paper with something she wrote on it. Amon cautiously opened the slip of paper and read the contents. His blood froze.

"O-of course" He fumbled as he got up and went into one of his medical cubbies. In the very back, very unused, he took hold of the box and handed it to Korra.

"Please, take your time" As he held the door open for Korra to go into. He returned to his office and tried to focus on his paper work….but he can't. He sank his head into his hands and think about the events that have led up to what is going on now.

…..

Korra:

She waited anxiously, each minute dragging, getting longer than the minute prior.

Three minutes to go. She looked at her reflection. Dirt marked her face. Her hair was in a form of a bird's nest. Korra finally sat herself down on the edge of the bathtub and waited.

She walked over to the sink and looked at the results on the stick, not even daring to touch it.

_How could this happen? She was so careful! Why didn't she noticed it before…the ice cream..the mood swings…._

Tears blurred her eyesight when she saw. She couldn't hold back her tears as they fell down in streams down her face. She sank down to the floor and leaned against the edge of the bathtub for support.

Korra closed her eyes tight to stop the tears, but they won't. She hugged her knees real close to her while she silently sobbed.

…..

Amon/Noatak:

He heard crying from the bathroom and hurriedly walked to it. He opened the door and saw Korra in a crying mess sitting on the floor. She looked up at him with tear ridden eyes.

Amon's blood froze for the second time that day.

**Hehehehe...I'm sorry if this chapter made no sense to you or it made you want to tear your laptop in half ^.^ I just had to get the drama out of the way..and sorry for taking so long to write it! I think from now on, I'll make the chapters longer than usual just because I don't wanna make more chapters...oh yeah and Korra...damn. lmaoo **

**Okay, so sorry if this chapter isn't doing you any good, but please! R AND R  
**

**kkayyy see you in chapter 7! Muah  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Addiction

Chapter 7:

Amon/Noatak:

"Oh..holy shit..."He sank to his knees...unable to process the the information in his head. Korra gave him an angry look. She threw the box at him.

Korra yelled something at him but Amon couldn't hear anything except the sound of his own thoughts

_I'm going to be a dad...I'm going to be a dad..._

_"_I'm going to be a dad." Amon said in a dream like state.

"Noatak!" Amon shook his head and landed back in reality.

"Whaa?"

"It's negative you idiot!" Korra wiped the excess tears away and stood up.

"Ohhhhh...OHHH." A tsunami of relief hit him. Amon stood up and dusted his clothes off. They both stood there in silence.

Amon glanced at Korra," So doe that mean I have permission to get in your panties now?" Korra threw a look of disgust at him and stormed out of the bathroom.

...

Korra:

"_Avatar, _wait"

She couldn't believe him! First, it was that Jinghua woman, and now this. She turned around and faced Noatak.

"What" She wished he would wipe that cocky smile off his pretty face.

"I was _kidding" _

"You don't get it do you? The reason I'm pissed is because of that Jinghua chick!" Jealousy fumed from her ears. Noatak looked taken back.

"Jinghua?" Korra nodded," So? What of her?" What of her? What _of her?_

"You slept with her!"

"So?"

"Well...umm" Korra couldn't come up with anything so say...but when she did, it was gonna be mega awesome.

"Korra, my sweet little fire lily" Noatak gently fingered through her hair," Did you really _think _for one second that we were in an _intimate _relationship?" Korra blushed

"No, we agreed on one thing and one thing only...and it is that we can sleep with each other all we want, but that is all. _My _love life has nothing to do with _our _agreement"

"Liar! We didn't agree on shit!"

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong. Did you not remember that one night many full moons ago when I proposed an agreement in exchange, you would get the best _fuck _of your life?"

"No! I didn't remember nothing!" But truth is, she did. But even with or without the agreement, she still would've slept with Noatak repeatedly.

"And it wasn't the _best"_ Korra crossed her arms defensively.

Noatak cocked an eyebrow at her,"Oh really.."

"Really."

"Then was your best when you were with that _firebender _of yours?" Korra looked away,"I see...so was your best fuck that one time we were at the hotel? Or was it when you snuck out of that noodle shop and met me at my satomobile?" Korra felt the heat radiating off her skin and going on to her ears.

"Shut up!" Korra glared at Noatak,"_ Why on earth would I want to be in a relationship with you?_ I mean look at you!" Korra gestured towards his defined tall broad body "You said that I wanted you...that's where you're wrong Noatak. Because it's the actually the _other _way around. I know what you do each night in the shower, Noatak. And each time you do it, you think of me, but that's _never _enough is it?"

Korra was just taking guesses at what he does...for all she knows, he could have a a punching bag with a picture of her face on it. But Korra kept going anyways," Don't act like you're such a hot shot because you're so not!" Lie," I mean, you're a forty year old guy who can't handle a girl less than half his age! Admit it Noatak, you like me".

Korra had a strange sense of deja vu when she said those last few words. Only this time, she was only thirty percent sure that it was true.

With super human speed, Noatak turned to where she was and _punched_ so hard, it made a hole in the wall that was barely two inches away from Korra's face. Korra jerked her head away, scared shitless.

_What if he had missed the wall and smashed into her face?  
_

"You..."Korra said speechless," That was close was close wasn't it?" Korra was laughing nervously. Maybe she pushed his buttons a bit _too _much," Good thing you got that exact place where you wanted it right? Hahahahhahahaaaah" Korra looked nervously at Noatak, whose face has gone hard. He leaned in so close to her face, their foreheads were practically touching. She felt small against his built chest and his height towering above her.

He said in a stone cold voice," What do you mean I hit spot on?... _I missed". _Noatak pulled his fist out of the hole he made then left Korra in the office. Korra watched as he left, right before breaking down again.

...

Amon/Noatak:

He let the burning water hit his face and stood there until he got used to the hotness of it. He thought back to what Korra said-

_ Why on earth would __I _want to be in a relationship with you?...

_I mean, you're a forty year old guy who can't handle a girl less than half his age! Admit it Noatak, you like me..._

Amon felt his temper rise up again then started to pound on the shower walls, each time getting angrier as he did, feeling the tiles slightly coming off, slowly scraping his hands.

Amon came out of the shower and grabbed a towel, walking over to the sink while drying himself. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and looked up at his reflection. Stone cold face. Good looking, he adds mentally, but hard. He stared, no..._burned his eyes_ into the mirror. Then something weird happened. Everything around him turned black. It was if him and the mirror were the only things existing.

He stared hard into his reflection. He felt soft hands creeping up his back and on his shoulders. They crept up slowly, but surely. They were firm toned arms, but scarred, as if the owner of them marred them repeatedly. They gently wrapped around his chest. Amon saw shoulders, a neck, and a head following the arms. It was too dark to see, but he knew it was Korra. He felt the familiar lips brushing against his neck.

"Korra?" Her face appeared next to his, her arms still wrapped around his chest. He felt her warm naked body press against him from behind.

"Hello Noatak" He felt shivers going down his spine with her hot breath lightly tickling his cheek. He stared at the mirror, unwilling to miss any moment of this. Korra smiled deviously then let a scarred arm reach down until they stopped right at the base of where his legs started. At first, she let her hand hover in front of it, but then she lightly brought it down then started to play with it softly. He felt himself getter harder by the second.

"K-korra!" He cried out. Korra just laid her head on his shoulders as she continued to play with him.

"S-stop teasing!" Korra opened her mouth and leaned in real close to his ears while she was still playing with his member. A deathly scratchy whisper left her lips-

"..._You said that I wanted you...that's where you're wrong Noatak" _

Her hand started to play with it in a rougher fashion. Amon brought his head back and shut his eyes, all while feeling through the fluffy towel, the scarred hand of Korra.

_"Because it's the actually the other way around..." _

_"Oh...Korra.."  
_

Amon opened his eyes and saw that the lights in his bathroom was back. He looked into the mirror, anxious waiting to see Korra's reflection. But all he saw was him and his hand, still lightly gripping onto himself. Frustration fogged his mind.

...

It was like staring from above...like a dream. He felt like he was watching himself roar and knock the bottles off the shower stands and sink. He remembered seeing himself from the ceiling gripping onto the edge of the sink. It's like his soul left his body and now he's floating above his very self, trying to call out to his earthly form...but can never seem to reach his own body. He wanted to tell himself that he was being stupid and to stop before hurts himself.

He saw his human body draw a fist back and slam it into the mirror repeatedly until his knuckles were a bloody mess and there was nothing of the mirror but shards.

Amon felt no pain. He didn't hear anything. It's just that he never brought himself to realize what has been happening to him all along...he should've realized it sooner. He could've _stopped _it, because now, it was too late.

...

Amon sat on his bed in his bathrobe healing his injured knuckle. It wasn't _that _scratched up, but it sure caused one hell of a mess in the bathroom.

"Sir?" a head peaked in through his bedroom door,"The bathroom is now discarded of the earlier...events. Though it will take some time to replace the mirror".

"Well that's good to hear" Amon muttered. At least one mess was cleaned up. His attendee stood there for a moment longer then left after Amon doesn't say anything. Amon bended the water back into the glass container next to his bed then lied down to his bed. He examined his knuckles. They were going to be scarred, but they were okay.

He sighed, replaying Korra's words in his mind over and over again.

.._You said that I wanted you...that's where you're wrong Noatak...__Because it's the actually the other way around.._..

He shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth hard, and clenched his fists. He relaxed his body then turned on his side for better sleeping comfort...His eyes began to flutter shut...

...he wasn't furious because Korra was wrong.

...He wasn't mad because she pointed out the bits and pieces of the truth.

...He wasn't angry because she was spot on right.

...

He was utterly delirious because he realized something...Amon as of now, knows that he was..._is..._ absolutely, _unconditionally, _completely addicted to Korra.

...

Korra:

She basically dragged herself home in the cold fall night. She got lost, but then found her way again when she saw the arena. Korra didn't feel like talking to Bolin nor Mako. In fact, she doesn't remember the last time all three of them were having _fun.  
_Korra doesn't really miss them. She just didn't need them anymore. It's like that one best friend you've known throughout your entire life, but then you just hit an age where that friend seems like that annoying key chain you're too lazy to get rid of.

Asami was just there. Nothing special. Korra had a feeling she's going for Mako again, but then again, Korra wouldn't give a shit if she did a threeway with the brothers right now.

In fact, Korra spent more time cutting than hang out with her fellow key chains.

It turns out, the air nomads are back..._whoopie. _

At least Korra won't have to feel alone...though she preferred being alone most of the time nowadays. The only company Korra completely approved of was either Naga or Noatak.

Her and Noatak would lie in her bed some nights and not say anything at all for two hours or until they fall asleep, but somehow, her time with him feels like the twenty minutes she spent with Mako having a conversation that _feels _like six hours.

Word is, Master Katara was recovering..._okay?_

Tenzin is coming home in a week.

_Like I give a shit._

And her parents made her a necklace out of the shells they found off the coast when they went seashell hunting.

_Eeewww._

Korra fucked up real bad with the world's enemy and now she can't sleep with him because he's pissed.

_To tell the truth, Korra kind of wanted to be pregnant..._

Without Noatak's company, Korra felt empty and cold. It felt like time was zooming past right in front of her face, but it also felt like each hour were weeks. The only thing that kept her mind off it were the frequent cuts that are blooming on her arms.

...

A week has past and Tenzin's family is back. Korra didn't even realized it until she came home from a _date _with Mako. It wasn't even a date. It was more of like a I'm-forced-to-hangout-with-you-because-we're-supposedly-going-out kind of date.

To be honest, deep down, Korra thinks Mako gave up on trying to "put some life" back into Korra.

Bolin has been being hostile with Korra and Asami was just there.

"Hello Korra, great to see you all grown up" Tenzin smied at her warmly in the kitchen while Pema was cooking. The kids squealed her name and came to attack her all at once with hugs.

_Eeew,_

"Korra! You should've been there! The southern water tribe was amazing! And I also got to ride a penguin. He was really fast you know, because penguins are really slippery, but anyways, he crashed into a snow pile, and I swear, it was like an AVALANCHE coming right at you because you know how you're on the ground and you..."

_I can't take all this noise..._

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The air nomads looked up along with Tenzin and Pema peeking from the kitchen. Ikki looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Korra! Apologize immediately!"

"Yeah! Well, I don't fucking want to!" She stood up and marched away. She slammed the door into her room and sat on her bed fuming.

Later on that night, Tenzin and Pema opened her bedroom door while she was lost in thought.

"Korra" Pema gently said" Someone is here to see you". The couple stepped away to reveal Mako.

_Dammit...I just saw him this afternoon...why now?_

"I'm tired" Korra mumbled. _  
_

"Korra..." Tenzin used his serious _serious_ voice.

"Fine..." The couple shut the door behind them while her "boyfriend" stood there looking at her rather hostile-like.

"What do you want"

"Korra, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with me"  
He narrowed his amber eyes...no lies are going to slip through him now...

"Why are you treating me, Bo, and Asami like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you never want to be with us anymore! You always say you have something to do, but we _know _you don't. And also, don't act like we couldn't see the bruises and bite marks!" Mako stood right in front of Korra," What happened to you?"

"I grew up Mako, I just grew up" Mako looks at her with a confused expression on his face," Mako, it means I'm not into little boys like you now. I've just been going around with you just because I saw how fragile and small you really are. I don't love you Mako. I never have" The truth spilled out of her and boy, did it feel..._right._

Mako didn't know what to say afterwards. He opened his mouth than closed it.

Then came more moments of silence.  
Mako looked hurt...Korra wanted to feel bad...

She wanted to say _I'm sorry baby, I would never want to leave you, I love you forever and always. _

She wanted to reach over and hug him until she was no longer cold...but Korra couldn't bring herself to do any of that.

"So all this time..." Korra nodded. A strange look came over his face. He laughed darkly," I was so stupid...actually buying all your load of crap, and yet all this time..." Mako shook his head in disbelief.

"I should've listened to Bo...it was so weird too, he was heads over hells for you too, but he wanted what was best for me...then he just told me that dating you was a bad idea, I but I still gave you a chance. I said 'no, not Korra, she wouldn't' but then I started seeing more...marks...he was right...you're just an accessory. LIke the millions that are out there. You're no different"

Korra again tried to feel bad, ashamed, but nothing...

Mako stood up then started walking towards the door. without looking back, Mako said ," Korra, I know you're in there somewhere. But in the meanwhile, if you're gonna keep being _cunt _to others, then don't bother talking to me, Bo , or Asami." Then he left.

...there was still nothing.

Korra laid there replaying what Mako said to her. He was right after all. Korra _did _change. He acted like this whole thing was a problem...and it was...but Korra knew the solution.

Quickly, Korra put on her boots and a warm pelt jacket then water bended herself to Republic City.

_Let the stinking bloodbenders take Republic City...just as long as I get what I want..._

Korra ran through the streets, looking for his house.

She was going to apologize. Noatak was going to forgive her. Then they will make love until the sun rises.

_It's been a long time...but now, I will finally have my release.._

Korra rung the doorbell and waited for a moment. The door then opened and Korra saw a half sleep Noatak standing in a loose white shirt and black pants.

Korra stood there, looking at him.

"It's cold out"

_Let me in, I need you._

"It sure is" was his response

_You walked all this way to my house in this weather? Of course I'll let you in._

"Can I come in?"

_I'm sorry for everything. I can't do much, but... _

"Please do"

_I forgive you. Now come here...it's been too long._

Korra placed her chapped lips on his warm ones.

_You are my drug. You will give me my release. And you will never. Ever. Leaving me again._

**Oi! I'm bushed! Oh yeah, sorry for the lack of lemons. But there's more to come next chapter!  
**

**Oh, and sorry about the little troll on the pregnancy thing...I just couldn't resist...but I've always hated when lemon mixes with getting pregnant...it's weird...o_O Anyways...  
**

**FYI: I might type a little "sneak peak" into chapter eight later on tonight, But as for now,**

**See you then! MUAH**


	8. Sneak Peek say whaaa

**Here's a lemony sneak peek into the next chapter ;)**

Korra arched her back into him. The tightness was driving him crazy. He wasn't Amon or Noatak anymore. He was the merciless animal inside. Amon grabbed her waist to keep her steady, then began to pound into her.

"N-Noatak" Korra's cries escalated off the bedroom walls as she neared her peak. Amon was close too. He pumped even harder and faster than before.

**I know your little Amorra hearts are dying to know what happens next, but before you run outside into the rain and rip your shirt screaming "WHY ME WHY!", I'm just letting you know that I'm still working on chapter 8, but it will most likely come out tonight or tomorrow afternoon. **

**The reason why it's taking so long is because I was busy today, but no worries, I'll get right back on it :D  
**

**So that's all for right now, I'll see you guys in chapter 8  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Enemies with Benefits

Chapter 8:

Amon/Noatak:

They were kissing feverishly in his office. Korra was on his desk, her hair in a loose mess. Amon grabbed Korra's waist and pulled her body against his. He reached down into her pants then began to pump two fingers into her. Korra moaned into Amon's lips. He began to take off his shirt, but then Korra pulled away.

"Wait, we can't. Not here at least." Korra looked up at him with her amazing light blue eyes. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

After making sure the doors were locked, Amon lied down on his bed and Korra got on top of him. A devious smile crept on to her face.

"Say you want me" _what?_

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you" Korra slipped her hand then started to play lightly with his member through his pants.

"K-Korra..." a groan interrupted him," Don't tease me like that"

"You mean like _this?" _Korra swirled her finger at the tip of him. This was driving him crazy. Amon knew he could easily over power her, but he didn't want to take a chance then end up not getting any.

"Yeah...like that"

"Say it" Amon glared at her.  
Korra gently gripped him.

"Fine! I want you Korra, I want you _bad" _

"Well why didn't you just say so?" They tugged off their clothes as Korra began to take charge. She guided him into her, agonizingly slow. Once he was fully in, the tightness and warmness of her gripped him. It was just like he remembered it. Korra started to move, pushing him in and out of her.

Amon threw back his head and groaned as Korra began to go faster...

_Damn...how does a seventeen year old like her know how to drive him so crazy?_

Korra fell onto his chest, breathless. Amon got on top of her, spread their legs and put them around him, then pushed himself in.

Sighs and moans mixed in with each other.

Lips and skin smashed against one another.

Amon went faster as he felt it coming. He began to lose control of himself.

Korra arched her back into him. The tightness was driving him crazy. He wasn't Amon or Noatak anymore. He was the merciless animal inside. Amon grabbed her waist to keep her steady, then began to pound into her.

"N-Noatak" Korra's cries escalated off the bedroom walls as she neared her peak. Amon was close too. He pumped even harder and faster than before.

He growled,"Korra". Korra's cries were silenced when she bit down on his shoulder. She

He's always loved it when she bit him, but he could never see her face when she peaked.

He grabbed her hair, then pulled it down so he could see her. He watched her slam shut her eyes from embarrassment.

_Just a very few more..._

He saw Korra's body go rigid. He watched as she scrunched her face while she climaxed, her eyes shut, her mouth open.

Amon gave a few more thrusts until the pleasure rippled through his body. He felt released into Korra then pulled out and collapsed next to her. They spent a few moments in silence, soaking in the after-moment of their climax. Korra turned on her side to face Amon.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She pulled the blanket on his bed up to cover her body.

"Anything"

"Can I spend the night?"

_Well you don't have a choice anyways.  
_

"I don't see why not" Korra smiled then scooched closer to Amon.

"Noatak, I'm cold"

"You have the blanket"

"No, that's not enough, I want you to put your arms around me". Amon sighed then got under the blanket and put his arms around her, their naked bodies touching.

He murmured into her ear,"Are you happy now, _Princess?" _She brought his hands under her arms and up to her chest.

"Now I am" They laid there, saying sweet nothings to each other.

Amon stroked Korra's arm. He felt the scars, the welts from her many cuts. Korra lightly touched his knuckles, where he had the bumpy scars from the mirror incident.

"What happened?"  
He didn't answer her. He felt her bringing his hand up to her mouth and her lips gently brushing against the old scar.

"I never knew you weren't perfect" she whispered.

"I never was" He said softly. The moon shown through his window, illuminating Korra's caramel skin.

He heard her breathing in rhythm after a while, and he knew she was asleep. Her chest beneath his hands rose and fell. He pressed his face into her sweaty hair and smelled the faint scent of water lilies. Not long after Korra fell asleep, Amon felt himself slowly slipping into his sweet dreams.

...

Amon opened his eyes and looked around. Sunlight shown through his window. Korra was still asleep, breathing rhythmically.

It was one of his non-work days, so Amon stayed there. He propped his elbow on his pillow to support his head. He admired her every curve, gently running his fingers over her scars. He heard himself whisper,"You are mine forever mine, Korra".

He saw her stir as she was waking quickly and quietly pulled on some random clothes from his closet before exiting his bedroom. But before he did, a mischievous thought crossed his head.

...

Korra:

"Naga?" Korra yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up, still groggy. She saw that it wasn't her room.

_Oh yeah...last night. _

She made her way around his room, looking for her clothes.

_Hmm, that's strange, I could've sworn to have left my clothes right here..._

All she found were her wrappings.

_That damn pervert! _

She put on her wrappings and put her hair up. Korra saw a closet in the corner, but it was locked. She tried to freeze it with some water in the air, but it wouldn't budge.

She sighed.

_I guess nobody's home..._

She walked out the door and found her way to the kitchen. It was empty too. Her breath probably stank, so she rinsed her mouth out with water.

Korra walked over to his office, but it was empty. She walked past the bathroom and heard some water splashing. Korra pushed open the door since it was half way open.

Noatak was sitting in the bathtub, his arms laying on the edge of the bathtub.

He smirked at her,"It's about time you found me". Korra walked over and knelt at the bathtub.

"Yup, and I have a little present for you" She smiled faintly and reached her hand into the water.

It was rather fun to see Noatak's eyes widen.

"Wait, what are you-" Korra shushed him.

"You'll see" She searched with her arm into the water until she felt what she was looking for. Korra wrapped around his manhood with her fingers and felt him go hard again. Korra pumped her hand up and down his shaft, rhythmically. His mouth parted slightly as she went.

"I-I'm not...going to give you your clothes back now..." Noatak groaned.

"Fine by me" She knew he wasn't serious. He whimpered at her touch.

...

Amon/Noatak:

All too soon, he came, the sticky white residue floating into the water.

Korra smirked at him, "Still can't handle the touch of a seventeen year old I see". She then stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Amon savored the sight of her toned ass as they moved.

Later in the day, Amon sat at his desk, enjoying some literature while Korra sat in the corner. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, nothing on but his old shirt and her undergarments, scribbling some ink on parchment. Since he refused to give Korra her clothes, she was wearing one of his old shirts that was way too big for her. It almost reached her knees.

Amon watched her, amused at how much she's concentrating on her little picture.

Korra looked up,"What?"

He smiled a little,"Nothing, I'm just looking at you"

"Well, it's creeping me out".

"I look at you when you sleep, it doesn't bother you"

"Well now it does!"

"Wow, I'm so _fucking _sorry!" Amon's temper started rising.

"And you should be!"

...

Korra:

Korra was fuming.

_Did he have to be so rude?_

__Noatak went back to reading his book after glaring at her for a bit.

_I guess that was a bit uncalled for..._

__Korra sighed. Then an idea struck her head. She got up and walked out of his office then walked into his bedroom. She lied down on it backside up with her head propped up on her hands.

A moment later, Noatak walked in. They exchanged glances, and in just a split second, all was forgiven.

Korra said flirtatiously "Well are you just going to keep me waiting here?" He smiled amusingly then pounced onto Korra as they began.

...

The two lied on Noatak's bed, satisfied and breathless, Korra's head on his chest.

She thought for a moment.

"Hey, Noatak?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" Noatak looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are enemies? Are we friends with benefits?...Are we..." Korra almost let out a "together" at the end.

He laid there, silent for a while. Then he turned and said," I guess we're...Enemies with benefits" Noatak yawned

"Enemies with benefits...I like that" Korra smiled at the saying. She continued to lay there in sweet silence with the now sleeping Noatak.

And pretty soon, she found herself falling into darkness too.

**Umm yeah, that was a short chapter O_O but at least that satisfies your lemony needs...I hope. The next chapter I don't know when it's coming out, because Imma start driver's ed pretty soon. Well what ever, I'll still continue to post up at least one or two chapters each day! Bye! I love you! **


	10. Chapters 9 & 10 Sleepless DreamsTricked

**HERRO EVERYBODY AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY (USA wise) **

**So I decided to incorporate chapters 9 _and _10 together because I don't like how the numbers are off, so you guys are getting an extra special treat today :) Enjoy~~~**

Chapter 9: Sleepless Dreams

Korra:

Korra's eyes fluttered open, welcomed by the beautiful shine of the sun's afternoon rays. Her hair was (again) in a disheveled mess. She looked to her left and again saw that Noatak was gone, only this time, in his place, were her clothes from the night before. On top of her pile of clothes was a note that read:

_Don't bother looking for me, go home. I'll see you tomorrow night_

_-Love,_

_Your enemy with benefits  
_

She put on her clothes then proceeded to walk home, just like how the note told her.

On the way home, Korra thought about how she was so mean to Ikki last night. On the sidewalk, Korra saw a man and a woman fighting.

She walked around them, hearing the lady say,"I Hope you go to hell, you cheating bastard!"

Korra felt horrible knowing that Tenzin took her in like family and she returns the favor by cursing at his daughter.

...

The moment Korra set her foot on Air Temple Island, Tenzin was in her face, his bald head as red as ever.

"Korra! Where on earth have you _been?" _

Korra looked down, ashamed,"I'm sorry Tenzin, I should've told you..."

"and not to mention your sudden..._outburst, _to Ikki! What is going on with you?" Korra could lie to Bolin, she could say utter bullshit to Mako, for a while at least, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so in front of Tenzin, the son of her predecessor.

She looked away,"It's just...never mind" Tenzin looked at her closely.

"Is it a boy Korra?"

"What? No!" And it wasn't a lie...Noatak wasn't a boy...he was a _man. _

Tenzin shook his head and said,"Well, I'm just relieved that you're safe" Korra gave him a reassuring hug.

"Oh Tenzin, I'm seventeen, I can handle myself"

"No, it's not that" Tenzin's face turned dark.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Yesterday night, there have been reports of small blood bending gangs, and they are somehow over powering the police. People, non benders and benders alike, are also rumored to have been disappearing."

_Noatak hasn't been joking around after all..._

"Wait, yesterday _night? _That isn't possible! How can so few blood benders over power so many people?"

"Korra, you may have not realized it, but yesterday was a full moon. If those gangs consisted of _only _elite blood bending masters, then it is extremely probable that they could take down an _army" _

Korra didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to confess, or join Noatak and his quest for vengeance.

"Well I'm safe, aren't I?"

Tenzin sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder,"Yes Korra, at least you're safe."

Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo came running out.

"Korra!" they all said in unison.

She laughed as they all ran and hugged her. Her heart gave out a small pang.

Ikki looked up at her and said,"Korra, I'm sorry I was being so obnoxious, can you forgive me?"

Korra replied,"No Ikki, I was being mean to you, I shouldn't have said the stuff I said to you, can _you _forgive me?"

Ikki smiled brightly and said,"Of course I can!"

...

Later on that night, Korra sat in her bedroom, listening to the radio.

"Aaaaand, Mako ducks yet another attack! He's going for the kill! But can he do it? There's only him and BOlin left in the ring with Hasook gone, but they are still going strong!" Korra couldn't believe this. They weren't playing tonight though! She pulled on her usual attire for the fall and walked off the island, yelling," I'll be back at midnight!".

..

She reached the arena and walked in. She walked to the spot where Bolin had first taken her to see her first live pro bending tournament. And just in time too.

"Mako! What the hell?" She pushed herself through Bolin and Hasook. Mako looked at her coldly, taking off his helmet.

"Why hello Korra" She pushed Mako back, hard.

"You bastard! You never told me you had a game tonight!"

"Why the hell would I tell you? It's not like you're part of the team anymore"

"What? Who decided this? Huh?"

"The team did, Korra"

"I'm part of the team too!"

"Not anymore you're not"

"Mako! How dare you! You don't have a legitimate reason why you kicked me off the team! I was _good, _Mako. At least better than he will ever be!" She pointed her finger at Hasook," I know we've had some...problems, but this is _pro bending, _you know I _love _this! The arena! The bending, the people! You _know! _How could you, Mako!"

"Well do you expect that when you treat your other team members like shit, that you would still be on the team?'

"That's _outside _the arena though dammit!"

"It's still the same" Mako said after a moment. He pushed past her.

"Mako, please" He turned around and glared at her.

"Please _what _Korra?" Bolin and Hasook left the room," You were fine before, What the hell happened? And why won't you tell me! You _know _you can tell me anything! I know we weren't really...together, anymore, but I was still there for you! Even if you were cheating on me! I was trying to be your friend! And all you fucking did, was push me away! You pushed all of us away!" Mako came up to her and gripped both of her shoulders.

"Korra, please, tell me" she stared into his beautiful amber eyes. She noticed small purple linings hanging under his eyes.

She sighed.

_Holy shit, I can't believe I'm telling someone this! Someone call the doctors 'cause there goin be a heart attack soon! WHEEE WHEE WHEEE I'M AN AMBULANCE! _

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but then all of it deflated into," I'm sorry Mako, I guess I can't tell you _everything" _He looked down and loosened his hold.

"Fine," Mako stepped back," but if you need someone, I'll be here for you, just letting you know" he gave her a sad smile. A smile that wasn't even a smile. It was more of like a I-feel-really-sorry-for-you look. He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Bye Korra"

"Bye Mako" She then turned to leave.

...

Days came and went. Afternoons and nights were often spent at Noatak's. Of course, Tenzin had no idea. Korra would wait until he was asleep, then sneak out quietly. Each day, there were more news about mysterious blood bending gangs closing in on the center of Republic City.

The feeling of being watched was back, only this time, Korra felt as if there were more than six spies watching her. Korra felt something she hasn't felt in a long time...a small twinge of worry.

One night, while Korra laid in her bed, thinking, a figure jumped silently into her room through her window.

"It's about time you got here, Noatak"

"Oh you know how traffic is these days" He turned then got on top of her. The two quietly and fiercely finished.

Korra watched him as he dressed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your body" Korra laid in her bed, her head propped up on her hand, blanket covering her body.

"You like what you see?"

"I've always have" He leaned in close and kissed her. Then he was gone.

Korra laid there, smiling.

_Korra, what are you doing? _Korra looked around. There stood Aang, standing in beside her bed. Korra sat up, now fully clothed.

_"Aang..."  
_

_"Korra, What you're doing is wrong, you need to stop this immediately."  
_

_"Stop what?"  
_

_"You know."  
_Korra looked down, ashamed.

"_But I can't. I-I..." _Korra stammered.

_"You what?"  
_

_"It's because I love him! There I said it! I'm desperately in love with the city's enemy!"  
_Aand looked at her sadly.

"_Korra, you're not in love with him."_

_"And how would you know!"  
_

_"Korra, you need to understand. This will backfire sooner or later, and it won't be pretty. I understand you're at an age where this is all kind of new to you, but one thing's for sure, you aren't in love with Amon."  
_

_"Yes I am! I know my feelings Aang. I almost lost him one time, and I'm not going to let that happen again!"  
_

Aang sighed.

"_Korra, whatever you do, all the past spirits and I will be there for you, you understand that don't you?" _Korra nodded," _It is because we are all one. Korra, you may not realize it now, but you will soon get it soon. As for now, it is morning and you need to wake up. Good bye Korra."_

Korra woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

She rubbed her eyes,"Aang?" He was nowhere to be found.

_Must've been a dream then. _

She lumbered to the kitchen, where Pema was cooking up something delicious.

"Why hello Korra, I hope you had a good sleep" Tenzin sipped at his tea. Korra knew he had no idea what happened last night, he was just asking to be polite.

"Yeah, it was one of the better nights" Korra sat down to eat.

Pema poked her head out from the kitchen. "Koorrraa, there are some people here to see you!" Korra turned her head and saw Mako, Bolin, and Asami at the doorway. Mako was holding hands with Asami.

_Figures._

Korra stood up," Hey guys, what are you doing here? It's freezing out."

"We were wondering why you didn't go to the game last night" Asami said.

Korra glared at Mako as she said," Well, I had _no idea" _

"Aww, well that's too bad"

"_Yeah, _it is, but anyways, I was busy last night anyways"

"Doing _what_?" Mako asked rudely. Tenzin cleared his throat then cut in," It appears, I need to go to another council meeting...errm, come along now, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo" then exited in a hasted fashion.

Korra rolled her eyes. _Way to save the day, Tenzin. _

" I was just busy okay? The things I do aren't your problem!"

"You mean, the _people _you do!" Bolin looked away, un-casually along with Asami,

"What? Are you calling me a _whore?" _

"Well based on the evidence!"

"Look who's talking, mister I'm-such-good-looking-so-that-gives-me-permission-to-man-whore-all-I-want!"

"You! You! Ugh! I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, well believe it!" They glared at one another, venom spewing out of their eyes.

"I think we better go..."Mako said, not taking his eyes off Korra. He put his arms around Asami then left.

...

Two days, later, Korra decided to tell Noatak about her feelings. She walked to his house and knocked on his door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

_Maybe he's running late from work..._

Korra sat at his doorstep and waited. She felt something light and cold on her nose. Korra looked up and realized that it had began to snow.

_Please hurry back... _

Two hours later, Korra gave up waiting and started walking around Republic City. There wasn't much going on tonight, only a couple people scattered the sidewalks. She walked to the park and stared at the small river from the bridge.

Korra heard footsteps crunching on snow behind her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Avatar Korra"

She stared at Noatak with a disapproved look on her face.

"I waited for you on your doorstep" Noatak walked over to her. He was wearing a trenchcoat unbuttoned over his usual attire for work.

"I'm sorry" He said softly before running a warm hand on her cheek. Korra melted at the touch of him. She leaned in and gave a small kiss on the lips.

They walked together through the park, enjoying each other's company.

Korra had an idea. She leaned down and patted some snow together. She gave a mischievous look at Noatak. His eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen next.

Korra threw the snowball at him with all her might.  
It hit him straight in the arm with a thud.

"Say you're sorry!"

"For what?" She threw another one at him

"For making me wait!" She threw another one at him, but missed.

"Okay okay!" She threw another one at him, nailing him on the ribs,"I'm sorry!" he laughed.

She threw one at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know! I just like throwing snowballs!"

"Two can play it that game!" He grabbed some snow than threw it at her. Korra laughed as she put some distance between her and Noatak.

The two spent at least three hours throwing snowballs at each other while snow continued to fall. They ran through the park like children. They played hide and seek, though Korra always lost. Noatak pretended to be the fake Dr. Nannuq while Korra played a patient who had her legs cut off by a whale.

The sun set, illuminating the sparkle of snow once more before the moon shown brightly and the city lights were lit.

They walked through the sidewalks, until they ended up at a local coffee shop. Noatak bought them both hot chocolate.

Korra ended up at his place again.

They moved in unison. Korra felt her release, then his.

She laid there on Noatak's chest, feeling his heart beat. She ran a finger over an old jagged scar on his stomach.

"Where did you get this?"

"Seal hunting when I was younger" He petted her sweaty hair," it was a huge one"

"No way! I have a scar from seal hunting too!" She sat up and showed the scar right next to her right breast.

"It's not really as bad as yours, but I got this when I slipped and landed on the tip of a spear". Noatak reached up and touched the scar gently. Korra shivered at his touch. He sat up and placed sloppy kisses over her collar bone. He nicked at some spots. Korra pulled him on top of her as he started again.

"Can I spend the night?" Korra asked when they finished, after a moment to get her breath back.

Noatak was already asleep with his arm around Korra. She took that as a yes. Korra snuggled against him while she slept.

The next morning, she found herself waking up on her own bed, in her own room. She got up and walked to her bathroom naked. There was something scribbled right above her chest. it read:

_Can't meet up this afternoon. Busy. Stay at home. _

_-Love,  
_

_Your Enemy with Benefits  
_

__Korra smiled at the "love" part.

**Will work on Chapter ten now :)**

...

Chapter 10: Tricked

Amon/Noatak:

He was at work when one of his students dressed up as a nurse and handed him a note.

_All the units have arrived sir, the attack will begin next Tuesday night. _

__Amon looked at his student and nodded.

...

**Yes, I did decide to troll you into thinking I was actually going to write two FULL chapters in one sitting :P**

**Umm yeah, I'll write Chapter eleven tomorrow, as for now, Imma go.  
**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY  
**

**Mwah  
**

**Sorry for trolling xD  
**

**~blame my laziness  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Broken

**Author's note: Prepare your pants to be shat, because this chapter's going to have alot of things that might cause your sh*t to explode. Unless of course this chapter sucks o_O **

**Oh, and from now until the end of the story, it's going to be mostly from Korra's POV, with just little tidbits of Noatak/Amon.  
**

**That is all...  
**

Chapter 11:

Korra:

It was Monday night, and Korra had nothing to do. In fact, nothing much really happened these past few days. She mostly stayed at home and practiced airbending.

"Hey!" Korra turned around from where she stood and saw Noatak staring right at her.

"Noatak! How did you get here?" Korra reached out to him, but an invisible force held her from going any closer to him. He stood there, waiting for Korra to come to him, but Korra couldn't push past the force somehow.

"Doctor Nannuq, I've missed you" Korra saw to her side the Jinghua nurse walking past Korra. Korra saw that Jinghua had no eyes, in their place are nothing but pitch blackness, like a demon's. Korra watched in horror as Jinghua ran past Korra dn into Noatak's arms. Korra pounded on the invisible force.

"Noatak! It's me! I'm over here!" The two kissed and Korra screamed. When Noatak opened his eyes, Korra saw that he had the same empty holes as Jinghua's. They stared past Korra, and smiled evilly. Korra looked behind her and saw Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Mako, Bolin, and Asami being controlled by several bloodbenders with the same pitch black eyes.

The blood benders all grinned evilly then began to tear their victims apart with their blood bending.

"No! Stop! Please!" Korra screamed and pounded on the invisible force around her. It was as if she was in a ball of glass. Korra tried to bend, but she couldn't. She watched helplessly as her family and former friends were torn apart, limb from limb. They all screamed in agony before their skin gave way.

Korra slammed shut her eyes for a moment until it was all quiet. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the cruel events were gon. It was pitch black. Korra reached out in front of her and ffelt nothing, the invisible force was gone.

Korra realized that the ground she stood on was softer than before. She looked down and saw that it was human flesh, though scarred as if the person decided to cut themselves repeatedly.

Korra looked up and saw her own self, though much larger and taller than before, like a one hundred feet staue of her self. Korra saw that she was standing on the hand of her clone giant.

The giant looked down at Korra with her pitch black eyes, before turning her hand upside down and setting Korra falling...falling...into darkness, deafening herself with her own screaming.

"Gahh!" Korra felt cold hard ground. She still saw pitch darkness," Help me! I'm blind!" She struggled against the darkness.

"Korra!" Korra heard footsteps and hands that guided her up, The blanket around Korra fell to the ground immediately.

Korra realized that she was in her own room with Tenzin helping her up. Pema and the kids quickly came.

"I heard some screaming in here! Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's...all right" Korra looked down.

"Well that's good to hear, let's go back to sleep now kids" Pema guided the kids back to their rooms.

"Korra, is everything alright?" Tenzin looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, just some..._boy _issues. I'll be okay"

"Well alright then, good night Korra"

"Night"

Korra couldn't take it...she needed to tell someone...

The minute Korra can hear Tenzin snoring, she hopped out of her bed then made way to the pro bending arena.

...

She managed to sneak in the arena without getting caught. Korra made way to the training room then started to earth bend some disks at a dummy. She's missed feeling of pro bending.

"i see you like to get up early" Korra turned and saw Mako. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh" they stood there in a moment of silence.

"Mako, I have something I need to tell you...actually, something I need to tell the world, but...you need to promise me to not tell anyone...swear it." Mako nodded then went over to Korra to sit on some benches.

"And you have to promise me that you won't hate me, even though you probably will"

"I promise" Korra licked her her lips nervously. She felt her under arms break out sweating.

_ew...at least I don't feel anyone watching us...  
_

Korra breathed in heavily then held her breath as she rolled up the sleeves of her arms to reveal her cuts.

Mako's eyes widened.

"K-Korra! Why-"

"Wait, Mako, this is only the least of it"

So Korra went on to tell Mako all about Noatak and his plan to invade Republic city with his band of numerous elite blood benders. She told him about the spies, and how they're already taking over small underground police. She told him about how he worked at the hospital and his fake name Nannuq.

"Korra...I had no idea"...Korra shushed him.

"Wait, Mako, there's also one thing that you need to know, and it's not pretty"

Mako stared at her expectantly.

Korra let out a heavy sigh,"I slept with Noatak, and I think I'm in love with him".

She looked at him.

"I-I...think I need at glass of water" Mako got up, but then stumbled and fell down sitting.

"please don't hate me!" Korra reached out for Mako's arm, but Mako drew his arm back and looked at her with a look of pure hatred, his eyes colder even than before.

" I can't believe you...even when you treated me and Bo like dirt, that you would sink this low" he then got up and walked out the training area, but before he did, he said," don't bother talking to me or Bolin anymore. And if I see you at the arena again, I'll make sure you wish you didn't come"

"Wait! You don't...hate me...do you?"

"...No" Korra can tell that was a lie.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

"...I'm deciphering it" she watched sadly as he walked away. Not knowing what to do, Korra ran through the snowy streets, finally ending up in front of Noatak's house. She knocked.

The door opened quickly, revealing a sleepy Noatak.

"Hmm? Oh Korra. Do you know what time it is?"

"I-I'm sorry, I..."She sighed, she should've thought this out better. Korra was getting more reckless these days,"I just wanted someone's company". Noatak shifted so that Korra could go into the house.

They both ended up on Noatak's bed.

They crashed lips together. Korra pulling on his shirt collar into her. He found his fingers under her shirt and onto her breasts, lightly playing with them.

"Where have you been..." Korra said in a low voice. Noatak placed small kisses down her neck.

He said in between kisses,"places...work...the usual". They both worked their way through the remnants of their clothing.

Her widened as Noatak took her legs and placed his mouth at her entrance. He was going to make her beg again.

"Please...don't" She threw her head back as she felt his warm tongue gliding in and out of her. His tongue licked at the near entrance, driving Korra crazy.

"Say it...It's your turn". She glared at him, but then moaned again when Noatak hit a super sensitive spot.

"F-fine! I want you! There! I said it!" He pulled out his tongue and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"All you had to do was _ask" _Noatak smirked at Korra. He positioned himself her entrance then glided all the way in. His heat warmed her.

They moved in unison, getting faster.

Korra felt complete. Sure the last times were fun...okay, _really _fun, but this time was special. It was hot and sensual. It was like a river of lightning.

She grappled her nails into his warm back. Noatak moaned into her hair pooling around the pillow.

"Korra...I'm.." She knew. It was coming to her too. And just before she did, she looked at Noatak and said," I love you Noatak" and finished. The feelings of pleasure and goosebumps rippled through her body. Noatak came, then pulled out of her after his release.

...

Amon/Noatak:

After a moment of getting their breaths back,Amon looked at her.

"Did you really mean it?"

Korra turned her head to meet his "Mean what?"

"When you said..."

_Of course she did! Why else would she say it?_

"Yeah..I did."

"Oh" Amon turned his head to face the ceiling.

_Holy shit...she did mean it...what the hell am I supposed to say? Do I..?_

_...  
_

Korra:

Noatak sat up to the edge of the bed then started pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, what are you-"

"It's almost morning Avatar, we both have important duties today to attend to"  
His voice was hard.

"What?" He put on his pants while she struggled with her bindings and shirt.

"Get dressed, then go home". He left the room. Korra sat by herself in the lonely emptiness of his bedroom, watching the early twilight setting in.

_Damn it! I shouldn't have said anything! Why do I always have to ruin everything? Everything!_  
She walked downstairs and was about to open the front door until she felt some people grabbing her arms and legs. _  
_

"Hey! What the hell! Let me go!" She tried to firebend, but there were too many.

"Yeah! That's her! This is the girl who snitched! Do you have the guy yet?" a male voice from a distance away yelled back,

"Yeah! I got him here! Page the master to come quickly." They wrapped a grimy cloth around Korra's mouth.

She kicked and screamed, but her captors kept firm. The blood bender brats took off the led her to the basement and threw her in a cage, but not before striking at her chi points.

_Damn...Noatak...I mean, Amon, taught them well..._

Korra heard someone groan in the distance. It was dark in the basement, but Korra could still hear him.

"Hello? Hey, who are you?"

"Korra? Is that you?" She was overjoyed to know that Mako was here.

"Mako! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't do much. But I was up early this morning, then all the sudden, I felt like I was being blood bended. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Korra started to cry," Mako...I'm so sorry, I-I..i didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

"Hey, it's alright Korra, like I said, I'm there for you."

"I don't deserve it... Don't lie Mako".

"I'm not lying, I promise" Korra wiped away her tears.

"Can you bend?"

"No, can you?"

"No" They sat there in silence for another hour before the door to the basement was opened, letting in blinding sunlight.

"So...you have decided to go and tell all about my...plans I see." Korra saw a slow and dark figure coming down the stairs. It wasn't Noatak...it was Amon...only without his mask.

"It's quite sad that I have to resort to doing this..." Korra watched in horror as she saw him drag out Mako.

"Stop!" Noatak kicked him right in the ribs. Mako tried to get up and fight, but he was controlled by Noatak's bloodbending. Mako screamed in pain.  
Noatak Then kicked him across the face. Korra watched Mako's skin started to break and bleed.

"You're hurting him!" Noatak ruthlessly kept kicking and bloodbending Mako, nearly unconscious. He was coughing up blood and there were large splotchy bruises on his forehead and under his eyes. Korra sobbed helplessly.

Just before Noatak was about to land the final blow to Mako, Korra screamed,

"NO!" Noatak turned his head towards Korra's. Mako lay on the ground bleeding and groaning.

"Don't do that..." Korra said, defeated, not knowing what else to say.

Just in the nick of time, a figure burst into the basement.

"Sir! The units are ready!" Noatak straightened himself out and said," very well, order the units to," he looked right at Korra when he said," to tell Republic City, they have a new leader".

"Very well sir!" Noatak bloodbended the weak Mako into his cell then left, shutting the door.

"Korra?" He sounded dazed.

"Mako, I'm here...I'm so sorry...I'm just so..." tears fell in droplets.

_Stupid..this is all your fault! Why did you tell him? Now he's half way dead thanks to you! You're a disgrace to the Avatar name!_

Korra hated Noatak with all her will. She wanted to kill him ten thousand times, or until he felt the pain she's feeling right now.

"Korra, listen to me," he still sounded weak, but at least somewhat active," as soon as you get your bending back, I want you to break out of here and leave me".

"What? No! I'm taking you with me!"

"No, there's no time, they might be back soon, so as soon as you get your bending back, bend your way out of here as quickly as possible and go home"

"No fucking way. I'm not going home so soon...Republic City needs me"

"Korra..." then he fell silent. He must've gone unconscious. Korra waited about an hour or so, then felt the flames of her anger go from the pit of her stomach, to the tips of her fingers.

She wasted no time Bending herself out of the basement and out of Noatak's house. She had a plan...a plan to kill.

**Umm So yeah...again, sorry for the delay. I had a sleep over yesterday night...yeah. I know, so many excuses...but don't worry! There will be a chapter coming tomorrow or today! ****  
**

**As for now, later :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12 I'll Never Regret

**Wow, it's been barely a week and I'm already working on the last chapter...yup, this is it, the last chapter. It's been fun working on this xD Anyways, as always, R and R for me peepz!**

Chapter 12:

Korra:

Blood benders terrorized the streets, easily overpowering the police and the citizens. Korra found her way to a run down noodle shop, still weak from the chi blocking. She hid behind the counters. As she waited for the affects to wear off, she watched the chaos through the window. Getting through these blood benders would be tricky. They all easily over power Korra, since she didn't know how to blood bend herself.

Korra waited until night time, where she snuck out from the noodle shop and into a dark alley, cautious of blood benders.

She hid behind the dumpster, waiting until dark.

...

Korra came out of the dumpster and looked around, making sure no blood benders are in sight. Korra ran through some abandoned sidewalks and made her way through some streets.

"Hey! You there! Where are you going?" a blood bender came up to her along with some younger ones.

"Uhh.." Korra panicked and tried to think up something.

"The southern blood benders are supposed to be south of Republic City! You're in the the northern terrain of Republic City, get back to your station." he pointed the way for her. Korra just realized that she looked like one of the blood benders with her southern water tribe outfit. Korra breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the direction he pointed out.

It was rather quiet, until Korra went farther and farther south. People were running amok, small gangs were over powering crowds of people.

No sign of Noatak anywhere. Korra easily blended in with the blood benders, with this advantage, it made her job so much easier.

_This is all your fault! You could've told the police! And what yo_u _did was fall for him! Dumbass.__  
_

Korra cursed at herself as she navigated through the chaos. Vengeance was the only thing on her mind. Korra saw Air Temple Island in the distant, then immediately panicked as she thought about Tenzin.

She frantically water bended herself to the island. It was eerily quiet. Korra checked everyone's room, but they were all empty. She checked the room where they ate and found several monks dead.

Korra gasped and immediately sank down crying. She then heard some voices somewhere in the building.

"Find her, the avatar, and bring her to me. She wasn't in my basement. She could be anywhere in this for now, I have to rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Don't kill her. Good night"

"Yes sir" Korra could recognize that voice anywhere. She hid behind some furniture until the footsteps faded.

Korra picked up a butcher knife in the kitchen then went through all the rooms quietly. She went passed a room and saw a figure on the bed.

_Noatak._

Korra quietly snuck up on him. It was dark, too dark to see his face. With one tear rolling down her face, Korra quickly sank the knife into the figure. She screamed out when the figure started to struggle. She struck the figure repeatedly, until he was completely still. Even then, Korra kept lashing out, until her anger was no more. Korra fled the room crying. She ran out of the house and onto the bridge overlooking the pretty pond.

_Killing Noatak wouldn't stop the blood benders...well, it might, considering he's their only drive. There's too many of them, and I can't take them down, maybe one by one, but I don't stand a chance. Tenzin and his family probably escaped...but to even consider taking any one of these bastards down, I need backup...and a plan.._

__An animal nudged at her waist.

"Hey Naga". Naga nudged her again then ran off. Korra followed Naga until they reached the dock of Air Temple Island. There was a flying bison waiting. Korra climbed on. On the seat, there was a small note. It read:

_Korra, go to the southern water tribe. And wait there for a while. Do not come back to Republic City for now. The United Forces are on their way._

_-Tenzin  
_

_Ps: We are in hiding as of now. Be safe  
_

A tear rolled down Korra's face as the sky bison lifted itself up then started to fly towards home.

...

Amon/Noatak:

"Sir, I have reports on a dead comrade, it seems as if Attendee is dead, found stabbed repeatedly on Air Temple Island while napping".

"Well, that's too bad" Amon stood on the roof of a tall building, looking out on the city. He knew it, Korra was on the island eavesdropping all along.

In the dark sky, he saw a flying bison in the distance.

"Sir! What is that?" Amon didn't answer, but watched the bison. He had a feeling this won't be the last time he sees her.

...

Korra:

She reached the Southern Water Tribe in two days. Korra dragged herself to her old house.

Korra staggered into the house.

"Korra? Korra! You're home!" her mom and dad came and rushed to her and hugged her.

Immediately, Korra started blubbering while she was in their arms.

...

_Seven months later..._

__Korra had finally turned eighteen, but she felt like she was turning forty. She had tried to return to Republic City many times, but it had been too dangerous. She heard that the former equalists have teamed up with the blood benders, and now they are in a major war with the United Nations.

Korra was standing on an edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The morning breeze was refreshing and welcoming. Korra knew she didn't actually kill Noatak...not yet. She knew he was too smart for that. She knew that one day, she might return to Republic City and restore it, bringing it out of its blood shed.

It's funny, considering this all started with a simple kiss. Korra smiled at the thought. Korra rubbed her hands on her now pronounced belly. She felt it kick.

"Now now Atkah". She watched as the sun rose, shining over the ocean. Over the last seven months, Korra thought about Noatak almost endlessly and came to a strange conclusion. It was almost time to help out at the house. Her thoughts whispered in her head.

It was weird, because she didn't just love Noatak, but he was her drug. And like all drugs, there were the upsides, then downsides, but it always backfired in the end. The strange thing was, Korra never regretted anything. Because he was her drug that she would always count on.

_I don't ever regret anything...I will never regret being addicted to you. _

-End-

**:D So before you cringe at the cheesy ending, I just want to say a few words. Working on this story has been really fun. Sure I fell asleep at my computer sometimes, but I'm SO glad it was worth it xD **

**Yeah, you might've liked the chapter, or you might've cringed, or threw your McCafe at it and screamed from the depths of your little Amorra hearts.  
**

**If you want, leave a question in your review if you have any, and I'll answer them in an extra chapter .  
**

**Yes, there DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY be a sequel, although it won't come out until the fall or so. **

**But yeah, as always, have a good day, and I'll see you in the sequel :D  
**


	13. Sequel Preview

**Author Alert!**

**Okay, so I have finally figured out a date as to when the sequel is coming out. The first chapter is coming out August 15, and it's going to be titled When I Fall. Good day to you all.**

**That is all.**

****Preview:

Nearly a year after leaving Republic City and delivering a dead baby, Korra decides it's time to face Noatak, and has the intention to kill. New dangers, old enemies. Cruel intentions, deadly attraction. With her old comrades captured, who will catch Korra when she falls?

**Yeah, still working on the summary, but I hope you liked this preview! :D**


	14. ERMERGERD SEQUAL

YO YOU WITH DUH FACE!

**SEQUAL IS UP!  
**

**SO IS A SPIN OFF I WROTE  
**

**they're on my profil ^.^  
**


End file.
